Gibberish
by Ten Aziichi
Summary: (CHAP 4 UP)Seharusnya dia membencinya. Tatapan tajam dari kedua manik merah muda itu selalu menghantui di setiap malam dan membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ada rasa selain benci yang bersarang di hatinya. ALL HUMAN!, KaizoxFang, BL.
1. Chapter 1

Malam sunyi nan dingin di awal buan musim penghujan. Sebuah rumah megah dengan cahaya cemerlang menyelimuti setiap sudut tanpa memberi bayang tempat bersembunyi. Suara dentuman tengah malam menggema dari dalam rumah yang megah. Tidak ada yang terbangun. Tentu saja, karena seluruh penghuni rumah itu terjaga sempurna menunggu dengan tenang sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui.

Dua orang penghuni rumah duduk manis di ruang tengah tanpa suara dengan tatapan layaknya menembak mati takdir dengan sekali kedip. Laki-laki gagah yang masih terlihat muda itu duduk menatap kedepan, sedangkan wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu melakukan hal sama persis dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya-yang diketahui adalah suaminya.

Kaki berbalut celana bahan yang melekat sempurna dengan lekuk kakinya dan sepatu pantofel mahal yang mengkilat diangkat tanpa beban bertumpu pada meja putih di depannya. Sedangkan kaki mulus dan ramping yang dibalut dengan gaun satin berwarna lavender diangkat satu menyilang dengan satunya lagi. Mereka tampak siap menghadapi sesuatu. Pandangannya menampilkan pertahanan sekuat dinding beton berlapis-lapis.

Lampu-lampu cemerlang itu padam seketika tanpa aba-aba. Lalu menyala kembali bagai sihir sedetik kemudian. Bersamaan dengan meyalanya lampu beberapa orang bertubuh tinggi dengan jubah besar hitam bertudung berdiri diposisi yang berbeda. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak bertudung diantara orang-orang tadi duduk tepat ditengah-tengah antara sang laki-laki berpantofel mengkilat dan wanita bergaun satin lavender dengan tangan yang terentang lebar di belakang sofa yang mereka duduki.

Laki-laki tanpa tudung itu memakai topeng hitam yang hanya menutupi hidung sampai dagunya. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya mendongak keaatas. Berpose angkuh. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Dentuman tengah malam dari _grandfather clock_ sedari tadi mengisi kehampaan diantara mereka.

"kau terlambat dua detik dari tengah malam." suami dari wanita bergaun lavender akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

Kepala dengan rambut ungu gelap yang sedari tadi mendongak keatas akhirnya menggeleng kearah depan. Kelopak mata yang sedari tertutup rapat terbuka perlahan menampilkan manik merah muda yang terang dan menusuk. Tidak langsung menjawab, mulut yang tertutup topeng hitam itu menghela nafas pelan.

"pernah dengar 'pahlawan selalu datang terlambat'?" suara itu berat dan serak teredam sedikit karena masker yang ia pakai.

"tentu, tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung seorang pahlawan di ruangan ini." wanita dengan gaun lavender menyahut.

Kekehan kecil yang sedikit serak terdengar dari balik topeng hitam.

"tentu saja kau tidak melihat hidungnya nyonya, karena pahlawan itu memakai topeng." dia menunjuk topeng hitam di wajahnya.

Laki-laki disebelahnya tertawa meledek. " kau bahkan tak mempunyai 1% presentase untuk menjadi pahlawan."

"lalu kau pikir berapa presentasemu tuan direktur?" tanya si lelaki bertopeng.

"tentu jauh beratus-ratus diatasmu." jawabnya denga senyum miring.

"kau bicara layaknya seorang guru matematika yang menyebalkan." Si bertopeng hitam mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Apa 35 miliar USD yang habis dipakai untuk pembangunan infrastruktur dan membunuh rekan bisnis asal Inggris termasuk dalam presentasemu? Aku salut kepada semua _anjing-anjing_ peliharaanmu yang berhasil menutup dengan rapih semua kebusukanmu pada publik, Direktur Wang."

"aku juga salut kepada seekor _anjing kecil_ sepertimu dapat membunuh para pejabat tinggi tanpa jejak sedikitpun." wanita di sebelah kirinya berbicara lagi.

Laki-laki bertopeng itu tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan. "biar aku beri tahu satuhal nyonya, jangan setarakan aku dengan _anjing-anjing_ Mu. Mereka bahakan tak dapat menahanku saat masuk kesini."

Lelaki bertopeng itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wanita bergaun satin, lalu berbisik. "Dan orang yang kau samakan dengan _anjing_ Mu ini sebentar lagi akan membunuhmu lalu pergi tanpa jejak sedikitpun."

"lalu apa? Kau ingin bilang kau sederajat denganku,eh?" sang suami berucap lagi sambil terkekeh mengejek.

"oh tentu tidak! Aku tidak sudi sederajat dengan kalian." lelaki bertopeng itu berdiri berjalan membelakangi mereka. "ada kata-kata terakhir, Tuan dan Nyonya Wang?" punggung tegap itu berbalik kearah semula. Detik yang sama ketika lelaki topeng hitam itu berbalik, orang-orang berjubah hitam itu mengacungkan laras senajata api mereka tepat mengarah kepala suami istri tersebut.

"kau tidak mengerti kenyataan. Kau membutakan pandanganmu. Kau menulikan pendengaranmu. Kau terlalu egois. Kaizo." Tuan Wang menatapnya serius.

Mata merah mudanya berkilat mengintimidasi dua manusia di depannya. Tangannya sudah siap teracung lurus di kepala Tuan Wang dengan pistol lengkap peredam suara yang siap tembak. Tangan kirinya yang bebas perlahan membuka topeng hitam yang melekat di setengah wajahnya.

"kau akan menyesal atas perbuatanmu-" Tuan Wang menjeda sedikit perkataannya. Ia menarik nafas seraya menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan erat. " Kaizo."

Suara letupan senjata api terdengar tepat setelah Tuan Wang menutup mulut untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

..

Boneka anjing jenis malamut alaska dipeluk begitu erat seperti guling. Bantal-bantal empuk bermotif _Rilakkuma_ sama dengan seprei dan selimut beludrunya tertata rapi menghiasi kasur tidur beratap.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik rubi yang besar terbuka. Tubuh kecil berbalut piyama motif planet-planet dibawa untuk duduk. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari mencari penyebab dirinya harus membuka mata secara mendadak di tengah malam.

Kakinya berjinjit kala merasakan dinginnya marmer lantai. Kepala dengan surai berwarna ungu gelap menyembul di balik pintu putih besar pembatas kamar tidurnya dengan lorong rumah.

"Mommy...Daddy..." panggilnya pelan. Kakinya terus menelusuri isi rumah hingga sampai di ruang tengah. Pelukan pada boneka kesayangannya dieratkan ketika melihat keadaan ruang tengahnya gelap gulita.

"Daddy?" panggil bocah itu ragu.

Matanya menangkap bayangan yang menurutnya asing berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tak ada penerangan sama sekali kecuali cahaya dari luar jendela. Bayangan asing itu berdiri tepat di depannya lalu merunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi dengannya.

"kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya bayangan itu.

"aku terbangun. Apa kau tau di mana Mommy dan Daddy?" tanya polos bocah kecil itu.

"mereka sedang tidur. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu, besok pagi kau bisa menemui Mommy dan Daddymu di sini." ucap bayangan itu.

"benarkah?" mata besarnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"tentu. Sekarang cepat kembali tidur, ini tengah malam."

"baiklah.. tapi sebelum itu aku penasaran, siapa kau?" kepalanya mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah sang bayangan.

Bayangan itu maju memperpendek jarak mereka, membuat sebagian dirinya terlihat karena sinar dari jendela luar. "aku hanya tamu yang singgah sebentar di sini, adik kecil."

Sepasang mata rubi itu tak berkedip ketika beradu dengan manik merah muda lawannya. Tanpa disadari tangan mungilnya mengusap topeng hitam yang terpasang pada wajah laki-laki di depannya.

"apakah kau akan berkunjung kemari lagi?" ia menjatuhkan boneka anjingnya demi menangkup wajah bertopeng itu.

"sayangnya tidak." tak ada satupun yang menurunkan pandangan mereka.

"lalu, apa kita dapat bertemu kambali?" bocah itu tak menyadari jarinya terkena sesuatu benda cair berbau anyir yang menempel di beberapa bagian topeng lelaki di depannya.

"tergantung dengan keinginanmu." lelaki bertopeng itu masih betah di posisi yang sama, menikmati sentuhan kecil dari bocah didepannya.

Tautan pandangan mereka begitu erat tanpa ada niat berpaling di antara mereka. Ada degupan asing yang bersarang di dada sang bocah. Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, yang bocah itu tau, ia menyukai degupan asing di dadanya.

Lelaki bertopeng itu seperti tersihir oleh ke luguan bocah kecil di depannya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam dadanya. Perasaan ketertarikan pada bocah bermata rubi jernih di depannya. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang bocah di hadapannya. Ia ingin merasakan lebih sentuhan tangan mungil si bocah. Kini dirinya penasaran, apakah tangan lembut dan mungil itu akan terpaut sempurna pada genggaman tangannya?

"aku.. ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." kini bocah itu sadar bahwa ia terpesona dengan lelaki bertopeng hitam yang memiliki manik indah merah muda di depannya. _"wahai tuan bertopeng, apakah aku boleh melihat wajah di balik topeng hitammu?"_ bocah itu berguman dalam hati. Ia ragu untuk menuarakan pertanyaannya.

"aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Maka dari itu lekaslah kembali tidur, mungkin kita juga akan bertemu di dunia mimpi." tangan besarnya menuntun lengan mungil bocah itu untuk turun dari sisi wajahnya dan menggiringnya ke kamar tidur.

"sampai jumpa." ucap lelaki bertopeng itu ketika berjalan mundur meninggalkan bocah dengan mata rubi di depan pintu bercat putih yang ia yakin adalah kamar bocah itu.

"aku akan menantikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya." ucap si bocah lalu pergi ke dalam kamarnya untuk melaksanakan perintah lelaki asing yang beberapa detik ia temuakan di dalam rumahnya dan membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Gibberish** -

Romance/Drama/Crime

Rated : T

(1/?)

Kaizo **x** Fang

(with another pair)

ALL HUMAN!

This is a work of FanFiction belong to Aziichi, All character belong to Animonsta Studio

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS

I already warn you

.

.

.

.

 **03.30 PM**

 **October, 18 20xx**

 **St. Pancras, London, Inggris**

" _(21/7) Polisi menutup kasus pembunuhan Presiden Direktur perusahan Wang Corporation dan istrinya yang seorang disainer profesional Cartier Brand. Kepala pelayan keluarga Wang, Gong Jinglei dijatuhkan hukuman mati atas tuduhan pembunuhan keluarga Wang. Banyak masyarakat mengatakan keputusan pihak kepolisian meragukan._

 _Menanggapi hal tersebut (29/10) Kejaksaan Agung menyatakan berencana mengajukan peninjauan kembali kasus pembunuhan keluarga Wang. Namun hingga saat ini tidak ada tindak lanjut yang dilakukan oleh pihak Kejaksaan Agung."_

Manik di balik kacamata itu bergerak menelusuri setiap baris potongan artikel yang ada di genggamannya. Lembar kertas itu terlihat kumal namun masih layak baca. Sepertinya pemilik kertas itu menjaganya dengan hati-hati.

"sampai kapan kau akan membaca kertas itu,eh?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan orang berkacamata itu.

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan lawannya lalu kembali menatap kertas di genggamannya.

"kau tahu Boboiboy, aku tidak menyangka telah lewat 7 tahun semenjak hal _itu._ " genggaman pada kertas itu mengerat. Ada sebuah emosi besar tak terlihat yang menyelubunginya.

Lawannya diam tanpa berpikir menanggapi perkataan itu. "Fang!.." Helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari belah bibir tipisnya. "cepat bersiap. Kita harus berada di _London Heathrow_ 20 menit lagi." kata laki-laki itu sambil meraih topi dengan bentuk dinosaurus berwarna oranye dan memakainya dengan arah terbalik.

Tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap kala laki-laki berkacamata itu berjalan keluar lobby Hotel St. Pancras. Taxi telah menunggu tepat di depan pintu kaca dengan dinding bata merah itu. Fang berjalan santai menuju taxi sambil menggeret koper besar berwarna ungu mengkilap. Telinganya telah ditutup oleh _headphone_ sepanjang perjalanannya hingga ia duduk dikursi pesawat.

Lelaki bertopi dinosaurus menyenggol lengan laki-laki berkacamata di sebelahnya "lepas _headphone_ mu itu. Kita akan segera lepas landas."

"aaah.. aku sudah tidak sabar melihat tanah air kita." ucap lelaki oranye itu sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Lima menit setelah itu pesawat telah lepas landas memulai perjalanannya meninggalkan London menuju salah satu negara yang jauh.

"ya aku juga rindu Malaysia, rumahku." ucap lelaki berkacamata sebelum menutup matanya berusaha tidur untuk menghemat energi.

..

 **07.25 AM**

 **October, 19 20xx**

 **Four Seasons Hotel, Seoul, South Korea**

 _BIIP, BIIP, BIIP_

Suara nyaring alaram dari sebuah telepon pintar berdering tiada henti. Kepala dengan surai _dark purple_ menyembul bergerak gelisah dari gulungan selimut putih tebal. Tangan kekar meraba-raba permukaan nakas untuk mencari benda yang berani mengganggu kegiatan berharganya. Berhasil mengehentikan suara alaram, sosok dalam selimut itu kembali mengulung dirinya pada selimut.

Belum sempat memejamkan matanya, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Sosok itu menggeram kesal dengan tidak rela ia bangkit meninggalkan ranjangnya. Ia sempat menggigil kala kulit polos punggungnya disapa udara dingin pendingin ruangan. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang hanya memakai jeans putih tanpa atasan.

" selamat pagi Kaizo- _ssi._ " seorang dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam membungukukan badannya katika pintu kamar hotel itu terbuka.

" ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku, sialan." laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaizo ini menggaruk rambutnya sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

Lelaki berkemeja putih itu mengerjapkan mata sipitnya. "maafkan saya Kaizo- _ssi_ , tapi jam 8 nanti anda mempunyai jadwal penerbangan ke Malaysia."

Kaizo terdiam sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" lelaki _topless_ itu berlari kedalam kamar dengan terburu-buru.

"dimana Ejojo? Kenapa dia tidak menyiapkan bajuku? Oh, astaga sebentar lagi jam 8." Lelaki itu terlihat panik, ia memberantakan isi koper besarnya mengambil baju dengan asal lalu berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ejojo _sunbae-nim_ sedang mengurus masalah di lobby." Lelaki bermata sipit itu dengan sabar merapikan kekacauan yang atasannya buat beberapa detik lalu.

Lelaki yang sedang dilanda panik itu bernama Kaizo. Apa kau mengetahui siapa dia? Oh, tentu. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Lelaki berumur 24 tahun yang telah sukses meraih karirnya sebagai penyanyi solo profesional. Berbagai penghargaan telah menumpuk di dalam lemari kaca ruangannya. Paras tampannya menyebabkan hampir 80% penggemarnya berasal dari kalangan perempuan. Setelah debut 4 tahun yang lalu, dirinya memutuskan untuk melakukan Asia Tour untuk menyapa penggemar-penggemarnya.

Fans mengatakan bahwa Kaizo adalah pribadi yang misterius. Mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui informasi rinci seorang Kaizo. Agensi seperti menyembunyikan rapat-rapat kebenaran dan latar belakang seorang Kaizo. Artikel di internet hanya menuliskan informasi singkat tentang dirinya. Hanya sebatas tanggal lahir, makanan kesukaan, penghargaan, dan informasi yang tidak terlalu penting lainnya.

Kaizo juga tidak pernah terlihat mengikuti _reality show_ yang terlalu membahas dirinya. Namun fans tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka bahkan menganggap kemisteriusan Kaizo menambah kesan _sexy_ pada dirinya.

Pintu kamar hotel itu dibuka tanpa permisi oleh seorang lelaki dengan surai hijau pale green bermodel _High Fade Pompadour_. Lelaki itu memakai kaus putih polos yang dilapisi kardigan hitam dipadu dengan celana ripped jeans.

"mana Kaizo?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada cepat.

"sedang di kamar mandi, Ejojo _sunbae-nim_ " lelaki bermata sipit itu menunduk pada lawannya.

Ejojo mendecakkan lidahnya lalu berjalan menghadap pintu kamar mandi. "kau harus sudah siap 10 menit lagi. Kita akan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Para fans telah menyadari kau disini dan mereka sedang bergerumul di depan lobby hotel." Ia berkata denga suara yang sedikit keras agar terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"aku tahu! Ini semua salahmu aku jadi kesiangan bangun." Suara husky menyahut dari dalam.

"bagaimana ini bisa menjadi salahku. Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak membangunkanmu." Ejojo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jika saja orang ini bukan artisnya maka ia tak akan segan mencelupkan kepala ungu itu kedalam kloset.

"kau bodoh, tidak melihat situasi." Oh, orang ini mengelak untuk di salahkan.

"sialan kau Kaizo." Dan ia menyudahi acara bercakap-cakap dengan pembatas pintu kamar mandi atasannya.

.

Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna _dark purple_ itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mobil yang telah disediakan di pintu belakang hotel. Jaket bertuliskan merek sport berwarna abu-abu membalut tubuhnya. Kakinya dibalut dengan ripped jeans warna hitam. Kacamata hitam besar bertengger tanggung di batang hidungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat berumur 24 tahun.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan hotel menggunakan akses pintu belakang menuju Incheon _._ Sepanjang perjalanan lelaki surai ungu gelap itu hanya terdiam memandangi jalan atau sesekali melirik ponsel pintarnya.

" _aku akan kembali. Saat aku menginjakkan kaki di Malaysia maka saat itu juga aku akan memulai kembali pencarianmu."_ batin Kaizo bermonolog. Jarinya mengusap layar telepon pintarnya yang menampilkan foto _candid_ dari seorang anak kecil dengan surai ungu dan manik rubi.

"kau masih berfikir untuk menemukannya?" pertanyaan Ejojo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ya tentu." Jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"ini sudah 7 tahun, Kaizo." Ejojo memandangnya heran.

"lalu kenapa jika 7 tahun?" Kaizo menatap Ejojo dengan alis kiri yang dinaikan.

"dia mengetahui kau 7 tahun yang lalu. Pikirkan lagi. Jangan mengambil langkah yang membuat dirimu jatuh, Kaizo." Ejojo menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Dia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan penyanyi di depannya.

"tapi dia berkata kepadaku jika dia ingin bertemu denganku lagi." Kaizo tersenyum ketika bayangan bocah kecil yang membelai lembut pipinya 7 tahun yang lalu.

"kau kehilangan akal sehatmu." Laki-laki berambut hijau itu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan kasar.

"aku tidak keberatan menjadi gila untuk bocah ini." Kaizo tersenyum miring pada layar ponselnya.

"aku tidak bisa percaya, orang yang ada di sebelahku ini seorang penyanyi internasional." Ejojo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memilih bungkam atas kegilaan artisnya ini.

"kau terlalu cerewat Ejojo. Aku bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan kurobek mulut besarmu itu." Pandangan Kaizo kini terkunci pada gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak mengikuti seperti mengentar kepergiannya. Kaizo menyamankan duduknya berniat menyimpan tenaga untuk melakukan penerbangan selama 6 jam.

..

 **06:15 AM**

 **Malaysia**

Fang meregangkan badannya ketika ia telah melangkah keluar dari taxi. Badannya terasa kaku setelah melakukan penerbangan dan perjalanan darat selama hampir 15 jam, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara _'krak'_ setiap ia meregangkan persendiannya. Fang merasa sudah berumur jika seperti ini.

"ah, aku merindukan suasana disini!" Boboiboy merentangkan tangannya.

"tak apa'kan aku langsung tinggal?" lelaki oranye itu menatap khawatir Fang. Ia tahu betul apa yang dulu pernah terjadi disini. Dan ia takut jika Fang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Fang hanya tahu jika orang tuanya mati terbunuh pada malam itu, tanpa tahu apa sebab dari kejadian itu. Boboiboy berusaha menjauhkan segala kebenaran orang tua Fang. Boboiboy tak ingin Fang menjadi semakin hancur jika tahu segala kenyataan. Tidak, Boboiboy tidak pernah ingin. Ia rela berbohong demi melindungi lelaki berkacamata itu.

"aku bisa menemanimu jika kau mau." Ucap Boboiboy meyakinkan.

"tidak usah. Kau bisa langsug kembali ke rumah kakekmu. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya." Fang menepuk pundak lawannya.

"okay, hubungi aku jika kau perlu bantuan. Aku akan hadir 24 Jam untukmu." Lelaki oranye itu tersenyum manis memamerkan deret giginya yang putih.

"tentu, terimakasih telah menemaniku Boboiboy." Fang membalas senyumnya tidak kalah manis. Boboiboy sempat terdiam beberapa detik karenanya. Ia berpikir, sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak melihat senyum manis laki-laki berkacamata ini.

"besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke cafe milik kakekku." Boboiboy mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tangannya masih setia melambai tinggi walau jarak mereka semakin menjauh.

Fang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laki-laki dinosaurus itu. Jujur, ia juga sangat merindukan suasana disini. Semewah apapun fasilitas di London, tetap lebih nyaman di rumah sendiri, bukan?... Yah. Mungkin.

Rumah megah bergaya modern dengan cat yang di dominasi warna putih itu terlihat dingin. Fang telah meninggalkan rumahnya selama 7 tahun. Tepat setelah kejadian _itu_ , ia dibawa pergi oleh sepupunya untuk tinggal di London.

Ia melangkah pelan saat memasuki rumahnya. beberapa pelayan menunduk padanya memberi salam pada tuan muda yang telah lama pergi. Fang menelusuri setiap inci sudut rumahnya. mengingat kembali kenangan 7 tahun yang lalu.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika berhadapan dengan dua daun pintu besar penghubung lorong dengan ruang tengah. Ia masih sangat jelas mengingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu. Perlahan ia membuka pintu besar itu.

Bayangan gelap dengan seseorang berdiri menghadap kearahnya terputar kembali dalam penglihatannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya seraya membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Ia tahu, dirinya tidak boleh terus-terusan tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

"Mommy, Daddy aku pulang."

Fang mengingat, kejadian malam itu. Ia ingin melupakannya namun ingatan itu terus hadir di setiap mimpinya.

Malam ketika dirirnya terpesona pada manik terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Manik merah muda yang bersinar diantara kegelapan. Indah sekaligus mengerikan. Ia mengingat ketika tangan mungilnya digenggam oleh tangannya yang besar. Ia mengingat ketika ia melangkah pergi menuruti laki-laki itu padahal ia sadar akan genangan darah yang mengotori lantai rumahnya.

Seharusnya ia membencinya. Namun ia sadar. Jauh lebih dalam dari perasaan benci, ia masih memiliki rasa yang sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, rasa yang sama ketika matanya pertama kali bertatapan dengan manik merah jambu itu. Fang mengerti perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan perasaannya itu.

.

Paginya begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada suara kebisingan kota. Hanya ada suara cicitan burung gereja yang mampir pada balkon kamarnya. Langit cerah tersenyum bahagia pada paginya, berharap menularkan kebahagiaan pada setiap orang. Fang menunggu Boboiboy untuk menjemputnya. 7 tahun yang lalu adalah saat ia berumur 8 tahun, ia tak begitu mengingat tempat-tempat di kota ini. maka ia berniat untuk meminta Boboiboy menemaninya mengelilingi kota. Ia yakin sudah banyak yang berubah pada kota kesayangannya ini.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Itu Boboiboy. Ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya dan siap mengantar Fang kemana saja.

Cafe milik kakek Boboiboy menjadi tujuan pertamanya. Cafe itu berada di tengah kota. Letaknya yang strategis membuat cafe itu selalu ramai pengunjung. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah remaja yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol bersama kawanannya atau bahkan hanya menikmati secangkir coklat panas sendirian.

"perkenalkan ini Ochobot, pegawai termuda disini. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri" Boboiboy menarik seorang laki-laki berwajah imut dengan rambut blonde. Bola matanya berwarna biru muda. Ketika ia tersenyum maka akan ada lesung pipit dikedua pipinya. Laki-laki ini begitu manis.

"Ochobot? Namamu unik. Perkenalkan aku Fang." Fang mengulurkan tangannya lalu disambut dengan semangat pria kecil didepannya.

"ada yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Ochobot. Menurut Fang, suaranya cempreng dan sedikit serak seperti suara robot.

"apa minuman terbaik disini? Aku ingin mencobanya." ucap Fang sambil mengambil kursi di dekat counter. Ochobot mengagguk lalu izin undur diri untuk membuat pesanan Fang.

" _kau sudah melihat kabar hari ini?"_

" _tentu! Kaizo sudah kembali ke Malaysia bukan? Ia telah kembali dari Asia Tournya."_

" _aaah, aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya."_

" _aku juga! Astaga lihatlah dia. Sungguh sexy ! suaranya juga aw!"_

" _ku dengar ia akan hadir di acara pembukaan Mall Astro."_

Fang sedikit melirik ke gerombolan remaja perempuan di belakangnya. Entah kenapa ia tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"berisik bukan? Yah, itulah perempuan." Suara Boboiboy menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"siapa itu Kaizo?" tanya Fang polos.

"tunggu.. kau? Apa? Kau tidak tahu tentang Kaizo?" Boboiboy menegakkan punggungnya. Fang menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"tuhan, aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin Kaizo yang kurang _famous_ atau kau yang kurang memerhatikan kabar _Hot_ terbaru musim ini." Boboiboy mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat ia mengetik sesuatu lalu menunjukannya pada Fang.

"kau serius tidak pernah tau tentang dia?" tanya Boboiboy seraya memperihatkan salah satu foto artis bernama Kaizo yang tersebar ribuan di internet.

Fang memerhatikan foto itu dengan lekat. Itu adalah foto laki-laki dengan kemeja putih polos. Bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku, tangannya menenteng coat hitam tebal untuk musim dingin. Rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap sedikit tertutup dengan topi fedora hitam.

Fang membeku untuk beberapa detik. Dia merasa familiar dengan orang ini. Sangat. Terlebih lagi pada sorot mata tajam dengan manik merah muda yang selalu menatap lekat dirinya di setiap ia memejamkan mata. Ia merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang.

" _Apakah... dia...?"_ Batinnya berkecamuk.

"dia akan hadir pada pembukaan Mall Astro siang ini." ucap Boboiboy sambil menyeruput minumanya.

"di.. dimana Mall Astro itu, Boboiboy?" Fang bicara tanpa melepas tatapannya pada layar datar itu.

"tidak jauh dari sini, kenapa? kau ingin menontonnya?" Boboiboy menaikan satu alisnya.

"ya... ya... aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia menyentuh dadanya berusaha meredam degupan yang amat keras dan tidak beraturan.

Fang tidak tahu keputusan untuk melihatnya adalah keputusan yang baik atau bukan. Tapi hatinya berteriak ingin melihat manik merah muda itu sekali lagi. Secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

TBC / Delete ?

.

Hai, saya kembali dengan salah satu pair kesukaan saya. KaiFang. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa pantas untuk lanjut atau delete? Silakan tulis pendapat anda di kotak review.

Terima kasih

-Aziichi Ten


	2. Chapter 2

*note: bacalah dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar meresapi ceritanya

.

.

Bangunan megah setinggi 6 lantai itu terlihat ramai didatangi oleh berbagai pengunjung. Baner-baner besar terpampang menyebar di beberapa titik. Tak jarang buket-buket bunga doa dan selamat memenuhi sudut dinding marmer itu. Sebuah baner putih besar menampilkan foto seorang bintang tamu yang akan hadir di tempat tersebut.

Boboiboy sudah menghitung untuk ke dua puluh kalinya ia melihat perempuan-perempuan berdiri dan berpose berfoto dengan baner foto artis itu. Astaga, Boboiboy ingin tertawa terbahak. Segitu inginnya-kah mereka berfoto dengan idola mereka sampai dengan banernya juga difoto.

Fang melirik arlojinya melihat waktu untuk kesekian kalinya. Perasaannya masih gelisah. Dia mulai memikirkan banyak hal, dimulai dari apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan orang itu, apakah pakaiannya layak untuk bertemu dengannya? Apa pria itu masih mengingatnya? Apa sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang sama?

Lelaki berkacamata itu menghela nafas kasar. Semakin dipikirkan semakin ia tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima belas, jadwal menginformasikan seharusnya acara telah di mulai lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun panggung yang di isi dengan dua bangku putih masih saja kosong dan kru-kru berbaju hitam dari salah satu saluran televisi masih terlihat sibuk meletakan segala properti mereka. Para wartawan juga masih sibuk dengan catatan dan _microphone_ masing-masing.

"Boboioboy, aku ingin membeli minuman sebentar." Fang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, merapikan sweater _baby blue_ kebesarannya.

"Aku antar." Boboiboy hendak berdiri menyusul Fang. Namun lelaki kacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau disini saja. aku tidak ingin tempat dudukku di tempati orang." Fang tersenyum meyakinkan, "Aku hanya sebentar, lagi pula tempatnya tidak jauh."

"Oke, cepatlah. Aku tidak nyaman sendirian di tempat seperti ini." Fang terkekeh kecil membalas perkataan sahabat terbaiknya itu lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kerumunan penonton acara.

Fang memilih memasuki sebuah kafe yang menyediakan berbagai jenis kopi dan minuman coklat. Kafe itu sedikit sepi mengingat hampir seluruh pengunjung Mall itu tertuju pada panggung kecil di tengah sana. Fang hanya melihat seorang laki-laki dengan masker dan kacamata hitam yang duduk santai sambil memainkan _smarphone_ nya di pojok ruangan. Fang sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat penampilan lelaki di pojok sana.

Macchiato dingin dengan krim karamel di atasnya menjadi pilihan Fang, sekarang ia tengah menimbang-nimbang antara kopi atau coklat dingin untuk di berikan pada lelaki dinosaurus yang tengah menunggunya. Seketika ia ingat bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak menyukai pahitnya kopi. Ia mendengus pada dirinya sendiri karena melupakan tabiat sahabatnya.

Fang yang membawa dua gelas minuman terlihat kesusahan saat membuka pintu kafe itu. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan kokoh berbalut jaz hitam yang tidak dikancingkan membantunya mendorong pintu kaca itu. Fang mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

Lelaki dengan kacamata dan masker hitam yang tadi duduk di pojok itu membantunya. Sepertinya ia juga hendak keluar dari cafe.

"Terimakasih, _sir._ " Ucap Fang formal. Ia masih belum melepaskan kebiasaannya memanggil ' _sir'_ pada setiap lelaki lebih tua yang ia tidak kenal.

Lelaki bermasker hitam itu menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berkata "Sama-sama." Dan dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Fang yang mematung di depan kafe itu.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali namun arah pandangannya masih tetap pada lelaki asing tadi yang kian lama kian menjauh hilang di antara padatnya pengunjung.

" _barusan_ -"

"SELAMAT SIAAAAANG SEMUAANYAAA!" sapa MC perempuan dengan dandanan yang sedikit mencolok.

Riuh jawaban dari para penonton menggema sampai lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Fang buru-buru berlari kembali menghampiri Boboiboy. Renggang-renggang yang sebelumnya kosong kini penuh didesak para penonton.

"Seingatku ini hanya acara pembukaan Mall, bukan konser tunggal." Boboiboy berkata sambil menerima coklat dingin dari lelaki kacamata di sebelahnya.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Tanggap Fang sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Pihak Mall ini jenius. Mereka mengundang artis papan atas untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung." Boboiboy menyandarkan punggungnya merasa bosan denga segala pembukaan yang di berikan MC maupun sambutan dari pendiri Mall ini.

"Selain jenius, mereka pasti mempunyai banyak uang. Mengundang artis internasional tentu bukan hal yang bisa di bayar murah." Fang ikut mengomentari.

"Aku setuju. Dan aku yakin 100% pengunjung di sini hampir seluruhnya datang bukan karena acara pembukaan Mall, tapi datang karena bintang tamunya." Boboiboy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengingat ia beratus kali melihat para perempuan yang memakai aksesoris artis intenasional tersebut.

Fang tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya karena pada dasarnya ia datang kesini juga demi melihat sang bintang tamu.

Setelah hampir 30 menit di lewati dengan acara yang menurut Fang tidak penting. Kini lantai pertama Mall itu kembali riuh ketika sang MC dengan dandanan mencolok memanggil nama orang yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua penonton.

"Kali ini seseorang akan bergabung dengan obrolan kita. Mari kita sambut, Kaizo! Beri tepuk tangan." MC itu membuat gestur selamat datang pada lelaki yang bersiap memasuki panggung kecil itu.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian jaz hitam semi formal tanpa di kancingkan membuat kaos putih polosnya terlihat. Kakinya jenjangnya di balut dengan celana ripped jeans. Sepatu pantofel mahal warna coklat muda menyempurnankan penampilannya melangkah menaiki tangga kecil di samping panggung.

Lelaki itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyimpannya di kantung jaz kiri. Tangannya menyapu rambutnya kebelakang membuat helaian ungu gelap itu sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan dahinya.

Fang mematung memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik lelaki yang baru saja naik kepanggung. Ketika lelaki dengan jaz itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, Fang dapat melihat manik yang sama ketika ia berada di cafe tadi. Fang sadar bahwa lelaki tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan lelaki yang tengah berdiri di tengah penggung tersebut.

Bukan hal itu saja yang membuat Fang membatu. Ia terpaku denga warna indah manik di balik kelopak mata artis internasional di depannya.

Merah muda yang bersinar indah sekaligus menusuk tegas.

Fang tahu benar siapa yang memilik warna manik indah yang hanya pernah ia lihat sekali seumur hidupnya itu.

Teriakan para penonton kala bintang tamu itu masuk tidak mengubris Fang. Ia seolah tuli. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika Boboiboy menyenggol lengannya untuk berbicara padanya. Fang hampir saja menjatuhkan minumannya kalu saja Boboiboy tak tangkas menangkap gelas itu.

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Kaizo dengan _microphone_ yang menempel di bibirnya.

Fang tau kalimat tersebut di tunjukan pada semua penonton. Tapi ia merasa bahwa lelaki 24 tahun di atas panggung itu berbicara hanya padanya. Karena ketika ia mulai berbicara dengan _microphone,_ sorot tajam manik merah mudanya itu tidak lepas beradu dengan manik rubi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Gibberish** -

Romance/Drama/Crime

Rated : T+

(2/?)

Kaizo **x** Fang

(with another pair)

ALL HUMAN!

This is a work of FanFiction belong to Aziichi, All character belong to Animonsta Studio

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS

ALUR CAMPUR ADUK MAJU MUNDUR

I already warn you

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Aku terlahir menjadi seorang pemimpin."_

Kalimat itu bagai kaset rusak yang tertanam pada pemikiran seorang buronan kelas berat pemimpin organisasi gelap terbesar yang memonopoli pasar seluruh Asia dan setengah bagian di Amerika. Pemimpin organisasi _Murky Mask,_ Kaizo.

Usianya yang masih amat muda tidak membuat dirinya dianggap rendah oleh orang lain. Tujuh belas tahun harusnya adalah waktu dimana para remaja mencoba segala hal baru, bersenang-senang dengan orang tercinta mereka, bermain bersama teman sebaya dan segala hal menyenangkan lainnya. Konyol, itu anggapan Kaizo dengan hal berbau seperti itu.

Pertama kali ia membuka mata pada dunia, dirinya disuguhi dengan langit keruh yang menurunkan hujan lebat lengap dengan petir yang menggelegar. Sebuah kardus dengan kain berwarna kuning membungkus tubuhnya yang masih berwarna merah yang amat terlihat rapuh itu. Orang tuanya membuangnya tepat sehari setelah dirinya lahir.

Mungkin tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya. Setelah sekarat berjam-jam diguyur dinginnya hujan di antara semak-semak, seorang perempuan paruh baya menyelamatkannya dan menyerahkan bayi merah itu pada panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota.

Ia hidup di lingkungan kumuh dan lembab, dimana jika kau memiliki sepotong roti kau harus rela membaginya dengan semua saudaramu yang berjumlah lebih dari 5. Ia terbiasa dengan lingkungan gelap di sekitarnya, telinganya terbiasa dengan teriakan memekik seorang jalang pada tengah malam atau suara pecahan botol minuman alkohol yang dilempar menabrak dinding maupun kepala seseorang.

Pinggiran kota adalah titik remang yang terabaikan, sedangkan tengah kota adalah sebuah titik yang gemerlap dengan kehidupan dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Kaizo masih ingat betul ketika ia berusia 5 tahun ia mengendap keluar dari panti tengah malam dan berjalan tanpa tujuan menyusuri gang kecil dan gelap.

Dirinya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan lelaki tua mabuk dan membuat botol alkohol yang dibawanya terjatuh lalu pecah menumpahkan isinya yang masih setengah. Tubuhnya yang masih kecil membuat ia sangat mudah terangkat ke udara kala lehernya di cekik kuat oleh lelaki mabuk itu. Ia pikir tuhan sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, ia juga berpikir dosa apa yang melekat di kehidupannya sebegini buruk.

Lalu ia menyadari kebahagiaan bukanlah hal yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh orang lain, dirinya harus menciptakan kebahagiaan dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dirinya juga sadar bahwa harapan tak akan datang pada orang yang lemah. Maka dirinya mencoba menciptakan kebahagiaan dan mendatangkan harapan dengan cara menusuk perut besar lelaki mabuk sialan itu denga pecahan botol alkohol tadi.

Ketika ia berhasil membuat lelaki mabuk itu tumbang dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Ia tersenyum karena mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan harapan untuk hidup dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Bagai telah di takdirkan, kebahagiaan datang menghampiri dengan sendirinya. Harta, kekuasaan, kehormatan satu persatu mengangat angkuh dagunya naik untuk menghadapi kenyataan tanpa harus menunduk malu. Tanpa pelatihan khusus dirinya bagai telah menyatu dengan segala senjata demi menumbangkan siapapun yang ada di depannya.

Hingga suatu saat seorang lelaki denga jaz mahal menjuntai yang mengaku adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar mendatanginya membawanya untuk menjadi seorang kepercayaannya. Kaizo meninggalkan remang pinggir kota menuju gemilangnya kehidupan di tengah kota dengan menjadi tangan kanan seorang miliyoner.

Mungkin dulu ia berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya tinggal di gedung tinggi dengan kasur empuk dan pendingin ruangan. Namun sekarang ia ingin meludah saat mengetahui bagaimana busuknya kehidupan di tengah kota. Mereka semua palsu, semua orang pandai memainkan sandiwara bagaikan dewa. Satu hal yang ia dapat "Jangan pernah percaya dengan mudah pada siapapun."

Tahun-tahun berlalu membawa dirinya pada tampat yang semakin tinggi. Saat Kaizo berada di titik puncak kemuakan dengan atasannya itu, saat itulah dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya ketika ia meninggalkan istana megah sang miliyoner dirinya mendapatkan lebih dari 10 orang yang menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Kami ikut denganmu. Jika aku tetap disini, aku sudah tidak dapat menahan muntahku karena terus disuguhi oleh dusta." Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap denga warna rambut hijau pale. Namanya Ejojo, dirinya juga berprofesi sama dengan Kaizo seorang pelindung si tuan miliyoner. Mereka memang cukup sering menjadi rekan ketika menjalankan sebuah misi. Sat-satunya orang yang mendapat sedikit kepercayaan dari Kaizo.

Ia bukan lagi seorang tangan kanan lelaki berjaz mahal yang menjuntai. Ia bukan lagi seorang budak. Bagai sebuah kedipan mata, Kaizo telah menjadi pemimpin sebuah kelompok yang memilih bergerak di bagian gelap yang tersembunyi negara. Dengan kemampuan setiap anggotanya yang di atas rata-rata, permintaan datang seperti guyuran hujan, bertubi-tubi, dari pejabat bahkan sampai rakyat biasa, membuat mereka menjadi membesar dan terkenal di dunia bawah. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyebut diri mereka seorang _Murky Mask_ , itu usulan Ejojo karena setiap mereka menjalankan misi, mereka selalu memakai topeng hitam.

Bagai angin, seperti bayangan mereka datang membunuh para busuk yang tersebar di dunia lalu pergi tanpa pernah meninggalkan setitik jejak. Bertahun-tahun pihak keamanan tingkat elit dari berbagai negarapun tak dapat mengendus keberadaan mereka. Jangankan untuk digapai, mereka terlalu sulit untuk dilihat, terlalu licin untuk dikejar.

Kaizo bahkan hampir lupa bahwa dirinya pernah membunuh mantan atasannya yang berjasa telah membawanya ke tengah kehidupan kota. Tingkat profesionalitas yang tinggi membuat mereka disegani dan dihormati. Uang, emas, ataupun berlian bukanlah sebuah benda yang sukar di dapatkan. Bahkan dengan kedipan mata semua yang ia mau akan datang padanya. Namun perlu di ingat, mereka melakukan semua ini bukan semata-mata hanya untuk balas dendam ataupun kesenangan, mereka bergerak jika ada permintaan.

Mereka menancapkan cakarnya di negara-negara besar dan menguasai pasar gelap mereka. Bahkan sekarang anggota _Murky Mask_ terlah berjumlah puluhan ribu dan tersebar di seluruh dunia. Walau luasnya daerah genggaman mereka, tidak banyak yang bercengkrama langsung dengan pemimpin mereka. Hanya segelintir orang yang dapat bertemu secara langsung dengan Kaizo. Dan seorang selalu bisa berdampingan oleh Kaizo hanyalah bawahan setianya, yaitu Ejojo.

Pada suatu malam di musim penghujan, apartemen mewah Kaizo kedatangan seorang tamu lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan besar berambut merah. Kaizo sedeikit terkejut dengan kedatangan lelaki itu, pasalnya kediamannya adalah rahasia dan hanya di ketahui oleh Ejojo. Lalu sekarang ia di datangi dengan pria asing yang mengatakan bahawa ia ingin memberikannya misi.

"Kaizo, aku mengetahui siapa dirimu." Ucap lelaki berambut merah cepak itu, " Aku memintamu melakukan suatu hal."

Kaizo menatapnya datar, "Lalu kenapa aku harus melakukan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika kau berhasil, maka kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau, aku menyediakan uang tanpa batasan nominal, kekuasaan, apapun yang kau minta." Lelaki asing itu tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana caranya aku dapat percaya padamu?" Tanya Kaizo dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah datar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bahkan bisa meminta nyawaku sebagai imbalannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Kaizo cepat.

"Coba baca ini dulu mungkin kau akan sedikit tertarik." Pria itu melemparkan amplop coklat. Amplop itu berisi data dua orang lelaki dan perempuan seorang suami istri.

"Mr. Wang dia adalah pemilik Wang Corporation yang telah menggusur paksa panti asuhanmu dulu demi membangun sebuah apartemen. Aku tahu walau kau sudah disini sekarang, kau diam-diam secara rutin mengirimkan uang untuk panti asuhan itu. Ah, sungguh baik hati dirimu." Pria itu tertawa mengejek padanya.

Kaizo memejamkan matanya sebentar " Jangan main-main denganku, Borara."

"Oh astaga! Kau bahkan tau namaku tanpa aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku merasa tersanjung." Borara menepuk tangannya pelan, "Biar kutebak, kau juga mengetahui semua latar belakangku kan?"

Kaizo diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, tidak punya niat untuk membalas perkataan lelaki di depannya.

"Oke, diam berarti iya. Nah, bukankah ini terlihat adil? Kau dapat menyebarkan kebusukanku pada seluruh dunia lalu aku ditangkap dan dihukum mati, lalu aku dapat membocorkan identitasmu pada media dan membuatmu tertangkap lalu dihukum mati jika kau menolak menjalankan permintaanku, ah aku rasa kau tidak hanya di hukum mati, mengingat betapa tinggi harga buronanmu." Borara tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu. Tuan Borara, jadi kapan kau ingin aku melaksanakan permintaanmu ini." Kaizo menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa mahalnya.

"Ah! Aku menyukai keputusanmu Kaizo. Aku ingin kau membunuh Wang malam ini. Tepat pada tengah malam." Borara tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah." Kaizo masih pada posisi duduknya yang menyender dan menyilang sebelah kakinya.

"Senang dapat bekerja sama denganmu. Aku sudah mengirimkan 100 juta dollar kerekeningmu sebagai uang muka, kau bisa meminta bayaran yang sesungguhnya padaku setelah kau membunuh Wang." Borara berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Kaizo.

Kaizo menghela nafas, pandangannya belum lepas dari kedua foto yang ada di atas ampop coklat. Profesi dan jabatannya membuat ia menanggung beban berat tak kasat mata. Dirinya bukan takut dengan ancaman Borara yang akan membocorkan identitasnya pada media, dirinya bisa dengan mudah membunuh lelaki itu sebelum sempat dia membocorkannya. Terkadang Kaizo merasa bosan, umurnya baru tujuh belas tahun tapi kehidupannya bagai dirinya telah berumur setengah abad. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan apartemen mewahnya menuju markas utama _Murky Mask_.

Kaizo dengan santai melewati dua daun pintu baja markasnya berjalan dengan tenang dengan balutan coat hitam tebal, ripped jeans, dan pantofel yang mengkilat. Para anggota yang berlalu-lalang di dalam seketika berhenti melakukan segala aktivitas mereka lalu menunduk penuh hormat.

Ada beberapa orang yang langsung mengangkat senjatanya pada Kaizo, namun buru-buru di turunkan paksa oleh anggota lain sambil berbisik _"Dia pemimpin kita, bodoh!"_ Ada banyak yang terkejut melihat kenyataan bahwa ternyata pemimpin mereka sungguh amat belia, Kaizo tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan bawahannya, ia memaklumi mengingat betapa tertutup identitas dirinya sampai tidak sedikit anak buahnya yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya.

Kaizo bukannya lepas tangan dengan oraganisasi miliknya lalu berleha-leha di apartemen mewah, Ejojo sendiri yang menyarankan untuk menetap di kediamannya dan menyerahkan seluruh persoalan di markas padanya, Ejojo hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kebebas pada atasannya yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Dari arah dalam seorang lelaki berambut hijau pale berlari terburu-buru menghampiri Kaizo, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Astaga tingkahmu membuatku kaget." Ejojo berkata dengan sekali nafas.

"Memang apa salahnya aku mengunjung markasku sendiri?" Mereka sembari melangkah menuju ruang pribadi Kaizo.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, ini hanya terlalu mendadak."Ejojo mendecakan lidahnya.

"Aku butuh kau dan 7 orang dari pasukan utama malam ini." Kaizo menatap Ejojo.

"Untuk?" Ejojo menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Kita mempunyai urusan yang harus diselesaikan tepat tengah malam ini. Dan kali ini aku ingin turun langsung." Kaizo menepuk bahu bawahan terpercayanya seraya tersenyum miring, sedangkan Ejojo menganga dengan kalimat terakhir atasannya.

.

 **00.10 AM**

 **Kediaman keluarga Wang, Malaysia**

"Sudahku katakan Kaizo. Kau, tidak perlu turun tangan, ini adalah pekerjaan biasa, bahkan pasukan biasa milik kita juga bisa mengatasi tanpa cacat sedikirpun." Ejojo melangkahi tubuh yang tergeletak dilantai, "Ayo kita kembali, remaja sepertimu saat ini harusnya sedang berchating ria dengan temannya atau menonton film porno amatir dikamarnya secara diam-diam."

Kaizo mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Jika orang berpikir Kaizo tidak memiliki pendidikan karena dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti pendidikan wajib pemeritah, mereka salah besar, Kaizo adalah seorang jenius, kejeniusannya menyaingi lulusan terbaik Universitas Harvard. Jika orang berpikir Kaizo adalah remaja yang cupu karena tidak mempunyai teman sebaya, mereka amat sangat salah besar, Kaizo memiliki relasi diseluruh dunia baik muda maupun tua dan dia dihormati bagai seorang dewa.

"Mommy...Daddy..."

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak menggema di ruangan besar itu. Seluruh pandangan anggotanya tertuju pada pintu yang menyambungkan ruang tengah rumah ini pada lorong-lorong kamar.

"Kaizo.." ucap Ejojo.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ejojo, Kaizo menjawab "Jangan, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kaizo membuat gesture untuk seluruh anggotanya agar segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, hal pertama yang Kaizo lihat adalah sebuah pasang manik rubi jernih yang besar nan cantik. Tanpa melepas topeng, dirinya mendekati bocah yang memeluk bonek anjing jenis malamut alaska dengan lucu.

Suara cempreng yang menggemaskan selalu membalas perkataannya dengan polos. Ketika tangan mungil bocah di depannya mengusap pipinya yang terbalut topeng hitam dengan canggung, Kaizo merasakan perasaan asing yang tumbuh dalam dadanya. Sebuah ketertarikan akan bocah polos bermata rubi di depannya.

Tanpa sadar dia mengucap janji semu pada bocah yang bahkan tidak melihat seluruh wajahnya. Kaizo tidak sadar telah bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku akan menantikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya."

Dan saat ia harus melepas genggaman tangan mungil yang lembut milik bocah itu dirinya menatapkan keinginan untuk bertemu dengan bocah lugu itu sekali lagi, lalu membuat bocah mata rubi itu menjadi hanya miliknya, seutuhnya, selamanya.

Kaizo tumbuh tanpa megenal cinta ataupun kasih sayang. Ia samasekali tidak mengerti maksud dari rasa asing yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dadanya. Seumur hidup dirinya baru merasakan sesuatu seperti ini, ia merasa bahagia, tapi bukan rasa bahagia yang selama ini ia dapatkan.

"Kau membiarkannya?" Ucap Ejojo menghampiri atasannya.

"Ya, karena suatu saat nanti dia akan datang padaku dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi miliku." Kaizo tersenyum. Ejojo mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya takut ia salah melihat ekspresi wajah atasannya. Yang Ejojo tahu, Kaizo hanya pernah menyeringai bukan tersenyum tulus seperti tadi.

" _Astaga apa yang dilakukan bocah kecil itu pada si kepala batu ini?"_ Batin Ejojo frustrasi.

.

.

MC perempuan itu menanyakan banyak pertanyaan pada bintang tamu yang membuat gempar mall selama lebih dari 30 menit. Boboiboy yakin ada 3 sampai 5 pertanyaan yang MC itu lontarkan yang tidak tertulis di scripnya. Setiap pergerakan dan senyum sang idola membuat penonton memekik keras, sugguh Boboiboy dibuat bingung. Sementara Fang yang masih setia tidak bersuara semenjak lelaki di atas panggung itu mengucapkan kalimat pertama.

"Mari kita saksikan penampilan dari Kaizo!" MC itu berucap semangat lalu berlari menuruni panggung meninggalkan Kaizo sendiri untuk memulai performanya.

Suara teriakan para penonton menjadi lebih menggelegar. Suara intro musik mulai menggema. Penonton merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri membuat Fang dan Boboiboy tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas penggung di depannya.

 _ **In the park at midnight,**_

 _ **I wiping off my make-up, showing my true face**_

 _ **So that i won't be noticed, and yet i wanted to be**_

Fang tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya berusaha sedekat mungkin pada panggung. Dirinya tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berdecak kesal karen ulahnya ataupun Boboiboy yang tidak sadar telah ia tinggalkan. Ia hanya ingin melihat dengan jelas lelaki di depan sana.

 _ **If it was allowed, i would**_

 _ **Want to meet you again, just once more**_

Di atas panggung sana pikiran Kaizo memutar kilas balik 7 tahun lalu ketika ia memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

" _Kau mau apa !? tunggu—Ap—"_ Ejojo berteriak dengan tergagap.

" _Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi?"_ Kaizo menumpukan wajahnya pada tangannya, _"Aku ingin pensiun dari jabatanku."_

" _Tidak ada kata pensiun dalam pekerjaan seperti ini, Kaizo!"_ Ejojo memperlihatkan emosinya, ia memang tahu betul atasannya ini masilah remaja. Tapi walaupun Kaizo masih remaja dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan sikap kekanak-kanakan dan tidak pasti. Kaizo bahkan bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dari pada Ejojo.

" _Sebenarnya bukan pensiun, lebih tepat seperti...em... hiatus?"_ Punggung tegap itu di senderkan pada kursi mewah berbalut kulit.

" _Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku memaklumi di umur segini memang harusnya kau tidak menanggung beban besar seperti sekarang."_ Ejojo mengusap wajahnya kasar, _"Akan kuurus Murky Mask selama kau tidak ada."_

" _Tidak!"_ Sergah Kaizo cepat.

" _Ha?"_ Ejojo menengok cepat pada remaja yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Selama aku mutuskan untuk pergi. Kau harus ikut denganku."_ Kaizo membungkukkan badannya agar meyamakan pandangan dengan Ejojo yang tengah duduk.

" _Astaga, Kaizo belum cukupkah kau memberiku lelucon yang menyebabkan serangan jantung?"_ Ejojo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

" _Aku harus menemaniku, kau akan menjadi asistenku."_ Pundak tegap lelaki berambut hijau pale itu di tepuk tiga kali.

" _Asisten? Kau mau bekerja sebagai direktur,eh?"_

" _Bukan, aku ingin menjadi artis"_ Kaizo tersenyum penuh rahasia.

" _Astaga, ap-"_ Ejojo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Keputusan atasannya sungguh di luar pikirannya. Ia tahu mati bagaimana teramat rahasia identitas Kaizo sebagai pemimpin organisasi gelap terbesar _Murky Mask_ , dan sekarang ia berkata ingin pensiun dari jabatannya dan menjadi seorang artis yang pastinya setiap saat di sorot oleh media. Kaizo ingin menantang mau atau bagaiman? Ejojo menatap tajam atasannya yang kini tersenyum miring di hadapannya dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada.

" _Kau sinting Kaizo."_

 _ **If i become the brightest star,**_

 _ **Would you notice me, i wonder?**_

 _ **Am i doing well?**_

 _ **Am i suited to it?**_

Fang sampai pada baris terdepan penonton. Kini dirinya dapat melihat secara jelas bagaimana rupa lelaki bermata merah muda yang ia cari. Ketika Kaizo menyapu pandangannya, manik merah muda itu terhenti kala bertatapan dengan manik rubi jernih. Dada masing-masing di antara mereka berdegup dengan degupan sama seperti 7 tahun lalu.

Kini Kaizo dapat melihat bocah imut yang dulu tengah malam berjalan sambil memeluk boneka anjing malamut alaskanya sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja rupawan yang manis. Manik rubi itu tidak berubah, tetap bersinar jernih seperti pertama kali dirinya terpesona.

 _ **If i could meet you once again**_

 _ **Would it be alright if i hide behind you**_

 _ **Like a child afraid of the dark?**_

Kaizo memiliki banyak relasi yang dapat membantu mewujudkan keinginannya. Dengan bakat terpendamnya yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, Kaizo dengan mudah di tarik kedalam agensi besar internasional.

" _Oh my god, Man! Kau tak pernah bilang kau dapat menyanyi dengan suara menyaingi penyanyi gereja_." Ejojo bertepuk tangan berdecak kagum tidak percaya, " _Harusnya sejak dulu kau menjadi penyanyi dan meraih uang dengan jalan yang benar_."

Kaizo keluar dari ruangan kedap suara setelah menyanyi uji coba. " _Kau berniat memujiku atau mengejeku?_ " Kaizo meninju perut lelaki berambut hijau itu.

Setelah 2 tahun menjalani pelatihan yang di wajibkan agensi. Kaizo siap memulai debutnya kepada dunia. Walau sekarang ia bukanlah pemimpin _Murky Mask_ yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan jentikan jari, namun jiwa pemimpin memang melekat erat pada dirinya.

Dalam waktu seminggu Kaizo telah di terima masyarakat dengan berbagai tanggapan positif. Tidak sedikit yang telah mengklaimnya sebagai idola favorit. Namanya semakin dikenal tanpa ada skandal yang menurunkan pamornya. Namun Kaizo akan selalu menolak jika sebuah media yang ingin mengorek informasi pribadinya. Bukan bermaksud mengundang kecurigaan, Kaizo hanya merasa tidak ada hal penting yang perlu ia ceritakan.

Empat tahun terlewat dan dirinya telah mempunyai banyak fans internasional yang membuat dirinya memutuskan melakukan World Tour untuk menyapa para fansnya di bagian negara lain.

Kaizo selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan ia belum melupakan keinginannya untuk memiliki seutuhnya bocah mata rubi 7 tahun lalu. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui dirinya rela keluar dari zona nyamannya untuk sebuah tujuan yang gila dan egois.

 _ **Singing until my chest feels tight**_

 _ **So i don't betray the dream i saw that night**_

 _ **If you could be by my side**_

 _ **I'd want you to silently hold me**_

Fang berlari memutari panggung ketika lelaki bermata merah muda itu turun dari panggung. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sebegitu ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ia ingin menatap dengan dekat manik merah muda itu, ia ingin merasakan lagi genggaman lelaki itu, ia ingin berbicara lagi dengan lelaki itu.

Sweater baby blue kebesarannya terlihat berantakan karena berlari. Dirinya sampai pada belakang panggung yang di jaga oleh beberapa orang berbaju hitam. Fang ingin masuk kesana dan memastikan bahwa lelaki yang ia kejar ini adalah seseorang yang selama ini ia cari.

Lelaki dengan Jaket abu-abu dan rambut berwarna _pale green_ keluar sambil celingukan, lelaki berambut hijau itu terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat Fang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Ejojo mari kembali ke kantor agensi ada urusan yang aku harus selesaikan disana." Suara husky berat yang familiar di telinga Fang terdengar.

Fang menahan nafasnya ketika seorang laki-laki berambut ungu gelap keluar sambil menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya. Pandangan mereka terpaku satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Kaizo tersenyum kecil kepada Fang lalu berjalan melewatinya tanpa sepatah kata.

Tenggorokan Fang terasa tercekat. Suaranya seakan macet untuk di keluarkan. Ia berbalik dan mengejar lelaki tadi.

"Hey!" teriak Fang memanggilnya dengan susah payah, "Tunggu! Apakah kau tidak mengingatku?"

Artis lelaki itu berhenti dan membalikan badannya. Fang tersenyum bahagia ternyata lelaki itu berbalik untuknya. Namun perkataan artis papan atas bernama Kaizo itu membuat kesadaran Fang seolah di tarik paksa.

"Apa aku mengenalmu, adik manis?"

 _ **In the crawd, i saw**_

 _ **The cause of my never-ending dreams**_

 _ **I didn't think we'd meet here**_

 _ **What expression should i make?**_

 _ **The hand i grasped**_

 _ **Was shaking just slighty**_

 _ **Don't say it**_

 _ **That this is the end**_

.

.

.

 **TBC or END ?**

Ok, hai! Pertama terimakasih buat tanggapan kalian untuk chap satu kemarin. Sebenernya chap 2 ini udah selesai dari kemaren-maren tapi karena inget sekarang ultahnya Kaizo, jadi aku memutuskan untuk publish hari ini aja. Chap ini jadi lebih panjang tanpa sadar, semoga kalian tidak terganggu ya :D .

HAPPY BIRTH DAY KAIZO ! you'll be always 20 for me haha

Should i end this or not? Please tell me your opinion on review.

Thankyou

-Aziichi


	3. Chapter 3

Fang mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang artis. Sesuatu yang tajam seperti menusuk hatinya membuat nafasnya terasa memberat. Matanya terasa panas, Fang tidak mengerti tapi ia merasa air matanya bisa kapan saja meleleh keluar.

Lelaki berambut ungu dengan pakaian jaz hitam semi formal itu berjalan mendekat. Memposisikan dirinya tepat berada di depan Fang. Fang dapat mencium wangi parfum maskulin yang menguar pada tubuh artis di depannya dengan jelas.

Telunjuk Kaizo menekuk membelai garis pipi gembil Fang. Manik merah muda terangnya tidak melepas pandangan dari bibir tipis chery lelaki yang lebih muda. Jemari Fang meremas ujung sweaternya gugup.

" _Kau.. sama sekali tidak berubah._ " Kaizo berucap hampir seperti berbisik. Namun Fang dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas seperti mendengar degupan jantungnya yang berlomba.

"Aku.." Mata rubi itu memberanikan untuk berhadapan dengan merah muda kembar di depanya. Ketika Fang membuka kembali mulutnya, suara rendah Ejojo yang memanggil Kaizo mengehentikan niatnya.

"Kaizo." Nada yang dipakainya sedikit aneh di telinga Fang, seperti menyampaikan sesuatu yang lain.

Kaizo tidak menjawab, memilih diam memejamkan matanya lalu dengan cepat menarik dirinya menjauhi Fang. Matanya melirik beberapa orang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan lensa kamera yang mengarah padanya. Tiba-tiba artis itu menjentikan jarinya dan berlagak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ah! Apa ka ingin meminta ' _tanda tangan'_ ?" Kaizo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengagguk-angguk. Di sebelahnya Ejojo menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Ya?" Bahkan Fang tidak mengerti dengan perkataanya barusan.

Kaizo mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celana rippednya dan menyambar sebuah pena yang menggantung di saku celana Ejojo. Fang menatap pergerakan artis di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya, setelah beberapa detik Kaizo menandatangani kertas kecil itu ia memberinya pada Fang dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Terimakasih telah datang menemuiku." Kaizo mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum miring lalu berjalan meninggalkan Fang yang masih mematung tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang baru saja ia hadapi. Ejojo yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton perlahan bergerak mengekori Kaizo sebelum menatap Fang dengan tatapan yang lelaki berkacamata itu sendiri tidak mengerti.

Fang masih saja terdiam jika saja teriakan keras Boboiboy membuat dirinya kembali pada kenyataan. "Kau kemana saja, eh? Tiba-tiba lari seperti dikejar _security_ mall begitu, dan dengan kejamnya meninggalkanku di antara kerumunan tidak jelas." Cerocos Boboiboy tidak terima.

"Aku... Aku..." Manik rubinya menyapu pandangan di depannya lalu terpaku dengan secarik kertas yang tak sadar ada di genggamannya. Kertas pemberian Kaizo barusan. Fang mendengus dalam hati setelah memeperhatikan dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya tertulis di sana. Sebaris kalimat yang Fang yakin itu adalah sebuah nama tempat. Kaizo inginkan Fang untuk datang kesana.

"Fang, kau baik?" Boboiboy menatap sahabatnya heran.

"Boboiboy, kau keberatan jika mengantarkanku kesini?" Fang menunjukan kertas kecil itu.

" _Lego Land of Adventure_ _?_ Kenapa kesana?" Alis Boboiboy terangkat sebelah.

"... Menemui teman lama... mungkin." Fang tersenyum sambil menaikan bahunya acuh, "Kau tidak perlu menungguku jika sudah di sana. Aku mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu yang agak lama."

Lelaki oranye itu mengagguk-angguk mengerti, "Kita bisa naik bus selama dua jam untuk kesana." Fang mengangguk lalu melangkah mengekori Boboiboy yang menuntunnya untuk keluar dari Mall meninggalkan kerumunan penonton acara yang masih saja berisik.

Fang tersenyum, ia tahu _orang itu_ tak akan membuat penantian dirinya selama 7 tahun hanya terbuang sia-sia sebatas sapa menyapa. Fang tahu ketika menatap manik yang selama ini ia rindukan, kilatan rindu dan penasaran terlihat jelas dimanik merah muda, kilatan yang sama dengan pancaran rubi miliknya.

Dalam perjalanannya Boboiboy tak henti-hentinya berpikir memutar otak mengingat siapa _teman lama_ yang dimaksud Fang. Karena ketika Fang masih menetap di sini, dirinya tidak memiliki teman bermain selain Boboiboy sendiri, mengingat Fang adalah tipe anak rumahan.

Hati Boboiboy menjadi gelisah ketika otaknya mengingat sesuatu. Semenjak Fang dipindahkan karena kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, Boboiboy selalu menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi Fang di London ketika liburan sekolah. Dan hampir setiap kali dia mengunjungi Fang, bocah berkacamata itu menceritakan cerita yang sama berulang-ulang dengan semangat.

Tentang Fang yang selalu berharap untuk bertemu ' _Pangeran Bertopeng Bermata Merah Muda_ '-nya sekali lagi. Karena perbedaan umur, awalnya Boboiboy hanya menganggapnya sebatas mimpi anak kecil di siang bolong. Tapi Fang tetap menceritakan keinginannya sampai sekarang, ketika dirinya sudah menginjak masa remaja.

Apa yang membuat Boboiboy gelisah adalah Fang memberitahu jika ia bertemu dengan ' _Pangeran Bertopeng Bermata Merah Muda_ '-nya tepat di malam pembunuhan Mr & Mrs Wang. Boboiboy tahu betul Fang bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat menggilai sesuatu berlebihan, namun ketika dia bertemu dengan artis bernama Kaizo ini, sifatnya bagai berganti seperti orang lain. Dan jika Boboiboy tak salah ingat manik artis yang membuat Fang bertingkah aneh ini, sama dengan deskripsi lelaki yang selama ini Fang ceritakan. Merah Muda.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Gibberish** -

Romance/Drama/Crime

Rated : T+

.

(3/?)

.

Kaizo **x** Fang

(with another pair)

.

ALL HUMAN!

.

This is a work of FanFiction belong to Aziichi, All character belong to Animonsta Studio

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS

ALUR CAMPUR ADUK MAJU MUNDUR

I already warn you

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh tahun lalu, 05.15 AM**

 **Markas utama** _ **Murky Mask**_

Meja kayu mewah dengan beberapa hiasan kayu di gebrak keras oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh besar berambut merah. Laki-laki itu menggeratakan giginya menahan emosi yang membuncah.

"Aku memerintahmu untuk membunuh Wang, Kaizo!" Suaranya berat tertahan, jari telunjuknya mengacung tepat di depan wajah Kaizo.

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Jawabnya dengan nada datar tanpa gentar.

"Kau membiarkan salah satu 'Wang' lolos! Kau ini tidak becus atau bagaimana? Sial!" Borara menggebrak meja ketua dari organisasi _Murky Mask_ itu sekali lagi.

Kaizo menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Biar aku perjelas disini Tuan Borara, aku **sudah** mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk membunuh Wang. Dan sekarang aku ingin menagih bayaran ' _apapun'_ yang telah kau janjikan padaku." Ucapannya penuh dengan penekanan nada yang berbeda.

"Kau tak menjalankan perintahku dengan sempurna, tidak adakah rasa malu pada dirimu untuk meminta uang padaku sekarang?" Borara tertawa menyindir.

Kaizo bangkit dari kursi mewahnya dan dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Borara lelaki muda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam bagai mengulitinya secara perlahan.

"Aku ingatkan kepadamu Borara, **Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menerima perintah** darimu, kau datang kehadapanku memohon bantuan untuk melakukan semua ini dengan cara yang menjijikan dan menjanjikanku sebuah bayaran." Kaizo menatap lelaki yang lebih tua di depannya, " _Perjanjian tetaplah Perjanjian. Untuk informasi, aku sangat benci jenis orang yang ingkar janji_." Suaranya serak hampir tak terdengar namun sanggup menekan lelaki merah di hadapannya.

Borara mengeratakan giginya, "Baiklah sebutkan saja nominalnya, aku akan memberimu detik ini juga."

"oh, tidak. Aku tak membutuhkan lembar-lembar kertas dengan nominal, benda itu telah mengalir bagai mata air bagiku." Kaizo terkekeh kecil mendudukan dirinya pada meja di belakangnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Putra tunggal Wang adalah milikku, jauhkan dirimu bagai kau tak pernah terlahir di dunia. Jangan kau sentuh dia barang sehelai rambutpun." Kaizo bermain-main dengan pisau lipat yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya. "Jika tidak, kau pasti mengerti konsekuensinya" Pisau kecil itu melesat tipis melewati pipi kiri Borara menancap pada dinding berwallpaper di belakangnya.

"Sunggu kekanak-kanakkan." Borara mendengus lalu berbalik melangkah jengah meninggalkan ruangan sang ketua. "Aku tak akan mengusiknya. Namun jika dia datang dengan sendirinya mengusik keberadaanku, aku tak akan segan untuk menyingkirkan bocah itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Bukankah yang kau incar hanyalah _Wang Corporation_? Sekarang _Wang Corporation_ telah hancur karena hilangnya pemimpin mereka, kau pasti dapat dengan mudah merebutnya. Bocah kecil Wang tak mungkin mengganggumu bukan? Sekarang nikmatilah kekuasaanmu Tuan Borara." Kaizo tersenyum miring, "Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

Borara sempat melirik kembali ketua _Murky Mask_ tersebut. Mencoba mencari tipuan di balik pancaran manik tajamnya. Pria merah tersebut melangkah dengan perasaan gusar, ia tentu tahu sekarang adalah titik terlemah _Wang Corporation_ , namun dirinya masih merasa gelisah karena tersisanya keturunan Wang terakhir.

Kepala bersurai ungu gelap itu mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Memikirkan bocah kecil yang mungkin saat ini masih terlelap sambil memeluk boneka anjingnya. Apakah dirinya dapat bertemu kembali bocah itu lagi? Setelah apa yang Kaizo renggut darinya. Kaizo terkekeh pelan membayangkan si bocah yang bahkan belum bisa mengerti keadaan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Tenang saja _little boy_ , kita akan bertemu lagi. Hingga saat itu tiba, aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu."

..

 **Lima tahun lalu, 03.18 PM**

 **Lexington Elementary School, London**

Bel tanda pulang telah berdering 3 menit yang lalu. Beberapa anak telah di jemput oleh orang tua mereka, ada juga beberapa yang sedang berjalan menuju bus sekolah. Tawa dan suara bising khas anak-anak SD tidak mengganggu aktivitas seorang bocah dengan kacamata berframe ungu yang tengah duduk di pembatas tangga sambil membaca buku dongeng tua bersampul merah.

"Fang, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku menunggu _uncle_ , Mr. Pattinson." Bocah berkacamata itu mendongak kearah sumber suara dan menampilkan senyum pada guru favoritnya.

"Ah, begitukah? Kau keberatan jika aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu tidak!" Sang guru mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebalah Fang, melirik penasara dengan apa yang sedari tadi muridnya baca.

"Apa yang kau baca, Fang?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur dari mulut sang guru.

" _Sleeping Beauty,Sir."_ Jawab Fang antusias seraya menunjukan judul cerita di halaman pertama.

"Kau meyukai dongeng seperti itu?" Tanya Mr. Pattinson penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tidak, jujur aku lebih suka cerita misteri." Fang kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku bersampul merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau membacanya?"

"Aku sedang mencari jawaban, Sir" Fang menatap gurunya dengan penuh binar harap.

"Jawaban?" Guru lelaki berumur kepala tiga itu terus mengajukan pertanyaan pada bocah di hadapannya, merasa bocah ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Ketika aku bertanya pada _uncle_ dimana Mommy dan Daddy, dia bilang Mommy dan Daddy sekarang sedang tertidur selama 1000 tahun." Kedua mata sang guru membola namun berubah kembali menjadi sendu, ia telah mendengar kejadian sesungguhnya tentang orang tua Fang, "Aku membaca _Sleeping Beauty_ karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara untuk membangunkan Mommy dan Daddy."

"Apa kau menemukan jawabannya?"

" _Princess_ Aurora terbangun karena sebuah ciuman dari cinta sejatinya yaitu _Prince Philip_. Aku berpikir, bagaimana cara Mommy bangun, sedangkan Daddy juga ikut tertidur." Fang kecil menghela nafas, "Aku ingin bertanya langsung kepada _Prince_ Philip maukah dirinya membangunkan Mommy dan Daddy seperti dia membangunkan _Princess Aurora_? tapi... aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana aku bisa bertemu _Prince_ Philip."

" _Oh, tuhan._ " Guru itu berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk bocah kecil di depannya. Fang begitu polos dan rapuh, sungguh malang mengingat kenyataan yang telah menimpanya.

"Fang, apa kau sedih karena orang tuamu tertidur begitu lama?" Guru lelaki itu mengusap surai lembut milik Fang.

"Ya, dan aku juga merasa kesal. Aku merasa di tinggalkan, namun aku ingat Daddy selalu bekerja keras untukku. Mommy juga begitu. Jadi kupikir mereka memang perlu beristirahat dari seluruh pekerjaannya." Fang sedikit tertunduk, "Tapi tetap saja, kalau mau tidur selama 1000 tahun kenapa aku tidak diajak? Aku kan juga ingin tidur panjang bersama Mommy dan Daddy."

Guru itu terkekeh lalu memeluk salah satu murid terpandainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam hati lelaki berumur 30an itu merapal segala doa untuk kebahagiaan muridnya.

" _God, he such an angel. Please protect him and let him find his happiness."_

Seorang laki-laki dengan _t-shirt_ berleher tinggi keluaran Burberry bersandar pada pintu kemudi mobil Citroën ZX yang berjarak tak jauh dari lokasi si bocah. Telinganya sedari tadi mendengar semua percakapan murid dan gurunya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengabadikan sebuah momen candid bocah laki-laki bermata rubi yang sedang tersenyum.

Itu Kaizo, dia telah berdiri di sana lebih dari satu jam menunggu sang bocah keluar dari sekolah.

"Sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk kita bertemu, _little boy_." Lelaki itu berguman pelan dengan pandangan yang masih tak bisa teralih dari anak kecil dengan kacamata di sana.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang pria datang menjemput Fang. Bocah itu menghampirinya dengan senyum gembira. Sang guru mengaggukan kepalanya ketika mereka pamit pulang.

" _uncle,_ kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Fang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"maaf, maaf, _uncle_ tadi menjempu Boboiboy dulu di bandara." Pria itu terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah yang digandengnya.

"Boboiboy sudah sampai !?" Fang berteriak antusias ketika medengar nama sahabatnya di sebutkan.

"Ya, mungkin sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di kamarmu, hahaha, ayo lekas kita pulang dan kau bisa bermain dengan Boboiboy." Fang mengagguk dengan cepat, ia sungguh tidak sabar bertemu sahabat lamanya.

Mata merah muda terang itu belum berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang bocah hingga bocah itu tak lagi tertangkap dalam jarak pandangnya. Ia memasuki mobilnya lalu melaju meninggalkan sekolah dengan perasaan yang sedikit sendu.

Kaizo melirik ponselnya yang dari tadi sengaja di aktifkan dalam mode diam, terdapat 30 _missed call_ dan 12 pesan. Semua itu berasal dari satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan asistennya, Ejojo. Memang salahnya yang meninggalkan hotel tanpa mengabari pihak manejer terlebih dahulu.

Kesempatan mini konser di London ia gunakan untuk menengok bocah rubi kesayangannya. Walau kenyataannya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan bocah itu, Kaizo sudah cukup puas dapat mendengar suara bocah itu lagi di tambah dia telah mengabadikan wajah menggemaskan Fang di ponselnya secara diam-diam.

Sebuah pesan pendek diterima ponselnya, Kaizo melirik malas ponselnya tanpa melepas kemudi.

 **From : Ejojo**

 **Cepat kembali atau ku buang semua bahan-bahan sup wortel simpananmu, sialan.**

Kaizo mendengus geli melihat ancaman asisten hijaunya.

.

.

.

 **04.05 PM**

 **Lego Land of Adventure, Johor, Malaysia**

Fang tidak menyangka macet mengulur waktunya sampai hampir 2 jam lebih. Kaizo memang tidak memberikan keterangan waktu, namun Fang tetap merasa gelisah.

"Ah sial, aku tak membawa uang sebanyak 275 ringgit." Boboiboy mendesis melihat isi dompetnya ketika sudah sampai di gerbang masuk.

"Kau mau masuk?" Fang menatapnya heran.

"Tentu, aku harus menemanimu." Boboiboy ingin mengikuti Fang ke dalam _Lego Land_ , namun sialnya uang di dompetnya tidak mencukupi harga 1 tiket masuk. Kartu kreditnya juga ia titipkan di kakeknya. Boboiboy bisa saja meminta Fang untuk mebayar tiket masuk untuknya, namun selain karena rasa gengsi Boboiboy juga tak ingin merepotkan lelaku menggemaskan berkacamata itu.

"Astaga, kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi." Fang menepuk pundak Boboiboy, "kecuali kalau kau memang ingin bermain di dalam sana."

"Aku tidak tega meninggakanmu sendiri Fang. Aku tahu kau masih sangat asing di sini." Boboiboy membetulkan letak topinya yang sedikit miring akibat tertidur di bus tadi.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendir Boboiboy. Aku sudah dewasa."

"Orang dewasa tidak berkata dia telah dewasa. Kau baru 15 tahun, jika kau lupa" Boboiboy terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Oh, ayolah.. aku juga tidak akan sendirian di dalam sana. Aku bersama temanku." Fang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, meminimalisir rasa gugup karena berbohong.

Boboiboy menatap menyelidik, lalu dia membuang nafas berat, "Baiklah, aku rasa aku memang harus pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau ada apa-apa langsung telfon aku, okay?"

"Aye! Aye! Capitaine!" Fang membuat gestur hormat pada perintah Boboiboy.

Sepeninggalan Boboiboy, Fang melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gerbang masuk taman bermain tersebut. Pandangannya di sambut oleh berbagai wahana permainan dan berbagai toko-toko dengan desain yang menarik. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tujuan mengitari taman itu, berharap mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari.

Pohon-pohon di hiasi dengan berbagai lampu kecil warna warni, Fang yakin mereka akan terlihat indah ketika malam. Banyak anak-anak berlarian bermain bersama orang tuanya ataupun teman sebayanya. Beberapa badut kelinci, gajah, beruang, dan kucing berkeliling membagikan balon dan permen lolipop.

Fang menangkap suara gemericik air, tanpa pikir dua kali kakinya melangkah cepat menuju sumber suara. Sebuah sungai terpampang jelas di hadapanya, Fang menopang tubuhnya pada pagar kayu pembatas. Banyak perahu-perahu kecil yang melintang menyusuri membelah sungai.

Dulu saat kecil ia pernah beberapa kali pergi ke taman hiburan seperti ini bersama orangtuanya. Melihat banyak anak-anak yang bersenda gurau dengan keluarganya tersenyum bahagia penuh kasih sayang membuat Fang merasa sedikit iri.

Larut dengan pikirannya sendiri Fang tidak menyadari beberapa menit telah berlalu. Kakinya kembali melangkah menyusuri toko-toko lucu memerhatikan sekelilinganya yang ternyata sudah semakin gelap. Lelah berjalan Fang memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku kayu diantara pohon-pohon yang dilingkari lampu-lampu kecil bercahaya _soft pink_.

Seorang gadis dengan kostum petani ala inggris jaman dahulu tiba-tiba menghampiri Fang, memberinya sebuah buket mawar merah yang cukup besar.

"Terimakasih nona, tapi... siapa yang mengirimkan buket ini?" Fang memperhatikan Buket mawar di tangannya.

"Pria itu tidak memberi tahu namanya tuan." Gadis itu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya.

" _Pria?"_ Fang menerka dalam hati. Belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal sang gadis manis tadi telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Fang memutar buket mawarnya berharap ada sebuah petunjuk di sana. Secarik kertas berwarna kuning gading terselip diantar kelopak mawar. Manik rubinya membesar ketika membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis disana. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang selama ia tunggu.

" _Waiting for me?"_

Ia tahu _orang itu_ ada disini. Ia bisa merasakannya.

Pandangan Fang tiba-tiba terhalang oleh sebuah balon besar berbentuk hati ketika dia hendak membalikan tubuhnya. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di balik balon itu. Dengan perlahan jemari Fang menggenggam jemari lain yang memegang balon itu. Fang perlahan menurunkan balon itu agar dapat melihat wajah lelaki dihadapannya.

Hal pertama yang Fang dapat adalah sepasang manik merah muda yang bersinar terang sama seperti 7 tahun lalu. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyum yang tulus. Fang merasa hatinya menghangat, ia tahu, _pangerannya_ akan datang padanya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu, _Little boy?"_

"Ya, aku telah menunggumu sangat lama."

..

Ada rasa canggung ketika ia bertemu dengan bocah kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Kaizo telah mengikuti Fang tepat setelah dia memasuki taman hiburan ini, mengikuti bocah kecilnya kemana kaki ramping itu berjalan. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ekspresi Fang saat mereka bertemu nanti. Apakah Fang akan memakinya? Atau memukulinnya untuk balas dendam?

Semua perasaan kalut Kaizo terhapus seluruhnya ketika ia melihat senyum tulus bak malaikat dari si bocah kesayangannya. Tangannya perlahan naik untuk membelai pipi gembil seputih susu itu. Manik rubinya yang besar bersinar terbias lampu-lampu taman. Wangi shampo buah-buahan yang menguar dari setiap helai lembut milik Fang membuat Kaizo menyadari betapa amat berharganya lelaki kecil didepannya. Dia masih begitu polos, dia masih begitu kecil, dia masih begitu rapuh, dia masih sama persis seperti 7 tahun lalu.

"Mau berkeliling?" tawar Kaizo. Artis itu memaki dirinya dalam hati, menyesali kenapa dia menawarkan untuk berkeliling padahal dia sendiri tahu jika Fang sudah berjalan-jalan di taman ini hampir lebih satu jam, "Ah, kau pasti lelah. Apa lebih baik kita duduk disini saja?"

"Ah..ti..tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku belum menaiki satu wahanapun." Fang meremas ujung sweaternya gugup. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti sedang berlari. Astaga, ingatkan Fang bahwa ini bukanlah acara kencan atau sejenisnya. Ini hanya pertemuan, ya, pertemuan.

Mereka hanya menaiki beberpa wahana yang santai, mengingat matahari sudah hampir terbenam maka waktu mereka tidak banyak karena _Lego Land_ tutup pada jam 7 malam. Lampu kelap-kelip sudah menyala menerangi indah pinggir-pinggir jalan. Cukup banyak anak-anak yang memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah mereka.

Fang sesekali melirik sekitar melihat tidak sedikit orang yang saling berbisik atau menahan teriakannya ketika berpapasan dengan Kaizo. Tentu Fang masih mengingat siapa lelaki yang tengah berjalan bersamanya ini. Artis internasional dengan pesona yang tak dapat ditolak, Fang tidak heran ketika melihat kumpulan wanita yang bertingkah aneh ketika melihat Kaizo dari jauh.

Dua pasang kaki ramping berjalan dalam hening, genggaman tangan Kaizo pada tangan mungil Fang menyalurkan kehangatan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini setelah 7 tahun terlewat, namun mereka seperti telah mengenal satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun. Mengerti kenyamanan satu sama lain tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Kaizo berhenti di depan _toy box_ boneka-boneka anjing yang lucu. Ia ingat bahwa Fang sangat menyukai binatang berbulu itu.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Kaizo membuat Fang bingung lalu melihat apa yang ada di dalam _toy box_. Maniknya berbinar melihat boneka anjing siberian husky berwarna abu-abu di dalam sana.

"Ah, pasti susah mendapatkannya." Fang berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan lelaki yang tengah menggenggam tangannya karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak juga, akan kubuktikan." Kaizo tersenyum miring pada Fang.

Beberapa koin di masukan untuk menghidupkan mesin itu. Tatapan Kaizo berubah menjadi serius kala mengincar boneka siberian husky abu-abu. Merasa arahnya sudah pas, Kaizo memencet tombol untuk menarik.

Tanpa sadar Fang meremas ujung jaz Kaizo berharap agar boneka anjing menggemaskan itu jatuh pada lubang hadiah. Kail besi itu bergerak lurus mencapit boneka anjing siberian husky abu-abu. Fang mendesah gembira ketika boneka yang ia inginkan berhasil ditarik.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita belum tahu apakah boneka ini akan sampai di lubang hadiah atau tidak." Mendengar perkataan Kaizo, jari-jari Fang kembali meremas ujung jaz hitam milik artis internasional tersebut.

Capit itu bergoyang lemah karena membawa bebannya. Ketika sampai tepat di atas lubang hadiah, boneka siberian husky abu-abu itu berhasil jatuh dan keluar dari mesin. Fang bertepuk tangan girang mendapait kehadiran boneka anjingnya.

"Uwaaahh! Hebat!" Fang masih belum memberhentikan tepuk tangannya.

"Nah, untukmu." Kaizo memberikan bonek yang cukup besar itu pada Fang.

"Terimakasih. Akan kujaga seumur hidupku." Bocah berkacamata itu memeluk boneka barunya dengan erat. Kaizo terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskan mahkluk di hadapannya ini.

Kali ini Fang yang tiba-tiba menghentika langkahnya membuat Kaizo tertarik mundur kebelakang. Matanya tertuju pada stand _ice cream_ yang ramai. Fang menatap Kaizo dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu. Mengerti keinginan Fang, Kaizo lekas menarik Fang menuju stand itu.

Antriannya begitu panjang, butuh waktu hampir 10 menit agar Fang sampai kedepan counter. _Ice cream_ vanilla dengan choco chips sudah adalah pilihan Fang, sedangkan Kaizo memesan _ice cream_ dengan rasa mint. Mereka duduk bersebelahan membelakangi keramaian di bangku dekat pintu keluar bernomor 9.

Lelaki dengan jaz hitam itu begitu gemas melihat gerak-gerik bocahnya saat sedang memakan _ice cream_. tidak jarang _ice cream_ itu malah mengenai hidung atau pipi gembil lelaki bersweater baby bluenya.

"Astaga, kau masih balita atau bagaimana? Makan begini saja belepotan." Dengan lembut Kaizo membersihkan bercak-bercak _ice cream_ yang menempel di pipi Fang.

Lelaki berkaca mata itu harus sadar bahwa ini sungguh bukanlah adegan-adegan kencan yang sering ia tonton di televisi. Namun degupan dadanya seakan membuat ia menjadi gadis remaja yang sedang melakukan adegan romance dengan sang kekasih.

"Hei, jangan melamun. _Ice_ _cream_ mu cair."

"Ah! Benar!" Fang buru-buru menjilati tetes-tetes yang mulai mengalir di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar masih bocah, Fang."

Fang merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu;

"Kau.. tahu namaku?" Fang berpikir, bukankah ini pertemuan pertama mereka? -walau sebenarnya bukan yang pertama tapi Fang ingat, dulu bahkan beberapa jam yang lalupun ia sama sekali belum pernah menyebutkan namanya pada pemuda itu.

"Tentu, aku tahu semua tentangmu, Wang Fang." Balas Kaizo di sertai senyum yang tak bisa Fang artikan.

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya nama kepadamu."

"well, kurasa aku tak perlu menyebutkan namaku. Tapi kau bisa mencarinya di internet jika mau." Kaizo menaikan bahunya acuh.

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu, Kaizo." Lelaki yang lebih tua terdiam beberapa saat ketika ia mendengar namanya untuk pertama kali terucap dari mulut kecil bocah kesayangannya, " Aku tahu kau adalah penyanyi solo internasional yang berbakat. Apa kau sadar sedari tadi banyak sekali yang mencuri pandang kemari?"

Kaizo terkekeh, "Tentu, dan aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka semua dan fokus hanya kepadamu."

Fang menatapnya serius, "Kaizo, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Artis internasional itu tahu, pertanyaan ini cepat atau lambat akan terlontar padanya. Dan dia telah menyiapkan satu jawaban solid, " Seperti yang tadi kau bilang, aku adalah Kaizo, penyanyi solo internasional yang berbakat. Apa lagi?"

Ada jeda beberapa menit di sana sebelum Fang kembali membuka mulutnya, "Bukan jawaban itu yang aku inginkan." Fang mengepalkan tangannya memeberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kaizo, kau.. adalah _pangeran bertopeng_ ku 'kan? Kau disana, saat orangtuaku tertidur untuk 1000 tahun, kau yang mengucap janji padaku agar kita bertemu kembali. Kau yang menggengam tanganku menuntunku untuk menutup mata pada kenyataan bahwa kau di sana untuk membunuh orang tuaku... aku benar'kan, Kaizo?" Manik rubi besar itu berkaca-kaca, Fang mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha betahan untuk tidak menangis.

Kaizo hanya diam tak bergeming. Suara bising pelanggan lain seakan lenyap, hanya ada suara nafas memburu Fang dan helaan berat nafasnya.

"Kaizo, kumohon jawab aku." Air mata Fang menetes perlahan membuat aliran di atas permukaan pipi putih dan mulus itu.

Fang membolakan matanya ketika merasa sesuatu yang menempel pada permukaan bibirnya. Itu telunjuk Kaizo, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk berhenti menangis ataupun bicara.

Kaizo perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak yang ada di antara dirinya dan bocah kesayangannya dengan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Fang dapat merasakan nafas hangat Kaizo yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Tepat di atas bibir tipis chery milik si lelaki yang lebih muda, Kaizo berucap;

"Kaizo yang itu, sudah lama mati. Sekarang hanya ada aku yang baru, seorang penyanyi solo yang mencintai bocah menggemaskan semenjak aku menatap manik rubi di sebuah rumah megah tepat tengah malam 7 tahun yang lalu." Suara husky yang berat membuat Fang meremang. Jawaban itu cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Fang.

Kelima jari tangan kiri Fang meremas jaz bagian dada lelaki di hadapannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya. Kaizo menyatuka kedua bibir mereka, tidak melumat namun hanya ciuman yang penuh akan emosi kerinduan dan perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu tanpa bisa dijelaskan.

Sesungguhnya Fang tak mengharapkan jawaban apapun. Lelaki bersweater baby blue itu meneteskan kembali air matanya. Dadanya merasa sesak dan kepalanya merasa pening. Fang tidak tahu harus seperti apa ia menyikapi pemuda yang masih menyatuka kedua bibir mereka. Haruskah ia marah? Haruskan ia memakinya?

Namun Fang sadar jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan perasaan lega bercampur bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy merasa gelisah. Waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 7 malam namun Fang sama sekali tak memberinya kabar. Ia terus-terusan menengok ponselnya berharap ada kabar dari Fang.

"bukankah _Lego Land_ tutup pukul 7 malam?"

"Ayolah Fang, setidaknya beri aku kabar jika kau sudah sampai rumah."

Iseng Boboiboy membuka akun media sosialnya. Mungkin dapat menghibunya dari perasaan kalut. Jarinya terus menekan turun untuk me _refresh_ kabar terbaru.

Manik hazel itu membola saat melihat postingan terbaru sebuah _web magazine_ besar yang selalu memberikan kabar terbaru para artis ternama, , memuat berita heboh tentang artis solo yang baru saja siang tadi ia jumpai.

" _Kaizo tertangkap oleh kamera fans sedang berinteraksi intim dengan seorang lelaki di belakang panggung pada acara pembukaan Mall Astro. Kaizo Terlihat tengah melakukan skinship dengan lelaki tersebut._

 _setelah bertemu di belakang panggung Mall Astro, Kaizo kembali bertemu dengan lelaki yang sama di Lego Land. Banyak pengunjung yang mengaku melihat mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dan bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih._

 _Kaizo kembali tertangkap kamera fans saat berciuman mesra dengan lelaki itu di sebuah kedai ice cream dalam Lego Land. Y.I mengatakan Kaizo berciuman cukup lama dengan sang lelaki tanpa peduli ia berada di tempat umum._

 _Siapakah lelaki yang selalu bertemu Kaizo hari ini? kenapa Kaizo yang selalu menutupi pribadinyanya kini berani mengumbar kemesraannya di tempat umum?(20/10)"_

 _ **56.788 Like 4.805 Comment**_

 _ **Minw0065**_ _SIAPA LAKI-LAKI YANG BERANI MENCIUM KAIZO KU !?_

 _ **Sunday_T**_ _Apa kau yakin itu laki-laki? Lihat betapa imutnya dia_

 _ **KaiZ.1**_ _Kaizo bagaimana nasib hatiku? Aku hancur Kaizo!_

 _ **4.802 more...**_

Boboiboy belum selesai di buat terkejut dengan artikel yang barusan ia baca. Jarinya mengetuk dua lampiran foto yang tidak terlalu jelas karena di ambil dengan terburu-buru.

Ia merasa amat familiar dengan lelaki berswearer baby blue yang ada di foto pertama itu. Boboiboy hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat lampiran foto yang kedua. Hatinya mendadak dihampiri perasaan sesak. Tidak pernah sekalipun Boboiboy berpikir akan menghadpi situasi sepersi ini.

Boboiboy kembali melirik foto dimana Kaizo tengah berciuman dengan lelaki bersweater baby blue yang Boboiboy yakin seratus persen adalah Fang.

"Fang..."

.

.

.

.

End

Or

TBC

?

.

.

Hello!

Pertama terimakasih atas dukungannya di chap lalu. Kalian adalah sumber semangat saya :"). Maaf jika saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review tapi percaya sama saya, saya selalu membaca semua review dari kalian.

Kedua, ahhh ini udah pada masuk ke masa2 UAS ya? Semangat bagi kalian yang besok mau UAS yg sudah mau pun yg belom. Semangaaaaat :D

-Ten Aziichi

.

So... TBC or DELETE?

.

Tell me your opinion in review


	4. Chapter 4

Malam telah menggantikan siang. Lampu-lampu jalan telah menyala terang menerangi jalan raya yang masih ramai di lewati. Mobil sport berwarna hitam melintas dengan kecepatan rata-rata membawa dua insan yang baru saja meninggalkan taman hiburan.

Fang tak terlalu ingat kejadian beberapa menit kebelakanga, yang ia ingat setelah Kaizo menciumnya, ia menarik tanganya meninggalkan kedai itu dan berjalan cepat keluar _Lego Land_. Dan sekarang di sinilah dirinya, duduk di kursi penumpang dalam mobil seorang artis internasional.

"Ah!" pekik pelan si bocah berkacamata. Dirinya tampak mengetuk beberapa kali layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Ada apa?" lelaki yang lebih tua di sebelahnya menyahut tanpa melepas kemudi.

"Batrai ponselku mati, dan aku lupa belum mengabari Boboiboy." Ekspreksi panik terlihat di wajahnya.

Kaizo meelepas satu tangannya dari kemudi untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dashboard, "Mau pakai punyaku?" ponsel pintar dengan logo apel yang tergigit keluaran terbaru disodorkan padanya.

"Kau serius? Kau meminjamkanku nomor ponselmu?" Fang mengangkat satu alisnya, Fang tak lupa Kaizo itu siapa, Fang mungkin bisa kaya hanya dengan menyebarkan nomor ponsel artis disebelahnya ini.

Lelaki yang lebih tua mendecakan lidah, "Memangnya kenapa? niatku baik padahal." Senyum angkuh sedikit terlihat di bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, sini aku pinjam sebentar." Fang merebut ponsel itu dan segera menyalakannya. Jarinya terhenti ketika ponsel itu meminta pass.

"Ulang tahunmu." Kaizo berucap tanpa menatapnya.

Beberapa detik Fang menyadari arti ucapannya, segera dia memasukna beberapa digit angka berdasarkan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Hanya butuh setengah detik ponsel itu menampilkan layar home dengan wallpaper galaxy.

"Kau bahkan memakai tanggal ulang tahunku untuk _password_ ponselmu,kau seperti penguntit." Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Aku mungkin lebih dari itu." Seringai di sertai kekehan terdengar dari mulut sang artis idola membuat Fang memutar matanya malas dan memilih tidak membalasnya.

Jemari lentik itu jahil melihat notifikasi milik Kaizo, mulutnya terbuka ketika membaca 156 _missed call_ dan 107 pesan, belum lagi notifikasi dari berbagai akun sosial yang tidak main-main angkanya. Fang tidak habis pikir hampir semua pemberitahuan itu berasal dari orang yang sama.

"Siapa Ejojo?" tanyanya penasaran karena nama itu bagaikan kode rusak yang memenuhi notifikasi ponsel Kaizo.

"Asisitenku, abaikan saja. Lebih baik kau urusi dulu kepentinganmu." Kaizo menjawab ringan.

Fang mendengus lalu bergerak cepat mengetik nomor yang dia hapal dan menempelkan layar datar itu ke telinganya. Panggilan tunggu tak bertahan lama karena cepat digantikan oleh suara lelaki yang amat Fang kenal.

" _Halo, siapa ini?"_

Fang terdiam sebentar merutuki Boboiboy karena saat ini dia tengah menerima telfon dari nomor seorang artis internasional. "Boboiboy, ini aku, Fang." Detik selanjutnya adalah teriakan Boboiboy dan umpatan memberi tahu bagaimana khawatirnya dia.

"Astaga, diam dulu Boboiboy, aku menelfon bukan untuk mendengar dirimu marah marah."

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengebariku? Ini sudah malam, kau ada dimana? Kau bisa mencari jalan pulang?"_

"Ponselku mati, aku sedang di perjalanan pulang, kau tenang saja karena aku bersama... er.. temanku."Fang sedikit melirik kearah Kaizo yang ternyata juga sedang melirik kearahnya dengan alis yang bertaut, ekspersi wajahnya seakan berkata ' teman?'

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, selamat malam." Fang mengakhiri sepihak panggilan itu lalu meletakan kembali di atas dashoard mobil.

"Temanmu sangat perhatian." Kaizo kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa saat lalu terdiam. Fang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

Pandangan Fang tiba tiba menyipit meyakinkan sesuatu. " Kaizo, ini bukan jalan ke rumahku."

"Memang, aku tidak berniat untuk meninggalkanmu di rumah besar sendirian. Kupikir rumahku cukup menampung satu orang tamu dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau berkunjung, ah... menginap lebih baik." Ucap Kaizo tanpa melirik namun dibarengi dengan seringainya.

Tanpa sadar sebelum sempat bocah itu menyuarakan protesnya, perjalanannya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan aksen modern yang sangat mewah walaupun tidak sebesar rumahnya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, _little boy_."

.

.

.

.

 **\- Gibberish** -

Romance/Drama/Crime

Rated : T

.

(4/?)

.

Kaizo **x** Fang

(with another pair)

.

ALL HUMAN!

.

This is a work of FanFiction belong to Aziichi, All character belong to Animonsta Studio

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS

ALUR CAMPUR ADUK MAJU MUNDUR

I already warn you

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki dengan rambut hijau _pale_ membuka daun pintu tanpa izin dari sang pemilik rumah setelah ia memasukan beberapa digit password yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Kakinya menyelusuri ruang depan dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"KAIZOO!" Tanpa tahu sopan santun Ejojo berteriak mengelegar memanggil pemilik rumah.

Peduli setan dengan sopan santun walau ia tahu pemimpinnya adalah orang yang paling di segani di _dark world_. Pikirannya sudah terblender dengan kelakuan sialan artisnya semalam.

Jika kau tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Ejojo pusing setengah mampus, kau bisa melihat hastag nomor satu dalam twittermu. Apa lagi? Setelah kelakuan ceroboh sang artis solo membuat namanya makin melangit karena berita hot yang datang dari berbagai _web magazine_ beserta para fans.

 _#KaizoIsDating_

Ejojo ingin melemparkan geranat koleksinya kedalam rumah megah ini. Sudah sejak detik pertama kabar itu tersebar agensinya di hujani telfon dari berbagai media gosip negara, dalam maupun luar. Sialnya, sang tokoh utama tidak bisa di hubungi semenjak ia melarikan diri usai acara pembukaan mall baru kemarin.

" KELUAR KAU BEDEBAH! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Gelegar Ejojo sekali lagi.

Badan tegapnya ia hempaskan pada sofa putih empuk dengan hiasan bulu beruang lembut. Kakinya bersilang menunggu sang kapten untuk turun dari ruangannya.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau tak tampakkan batang hidungmu kemari, akan aku bakar rumah mewahmu ini, sialan!" Ejojo sudah gondok sampai keubun ubun.

"Satu... Dua...-

"Dimana sopan santunmu Ejojo. Aku masih atasanmu." Suara husky terdengar dari arah tangga. Ejojo menyilang tangan di dada menunggu orang itu turun sampai kehadapannya.

Lelaki itu turun seraya memakai kaosnya berantakan, wajahnya khas orang bangun tidur tapi berusaha untuk tetap terlihat _cool_ , kakinya hanya terbalut dengan celana training putih. Rambut ungu gelapnya berantakan mencuat kesana kemari. Ini lah dia, artis yang sedang hangat di bicarakan. Kaizo.

"Ada perlu apa? Seingatku jadwalku hanya ada sore" Kaizo menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di sebrang Ejojo.

"Ada perlu apa? Huh? Bicara dengan tanganku, sialan."

"Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengumpat lebih baik kau keluar sekarang. Kau membuang waktuku." Kaizo bangkit menuju _counter_ untuk membuat kopi.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Sudahkah kau mengecek akun sosialmu? Kau menjadi artis yang hangat di bicarakan dari malam kemarin." Ejojo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka laman berita media gosip artis. Tanpa pikir dua kali ia melemparkan ponselnya pada Kaizo yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Benarkah? Kau harus berikan selamat padaku kalau begitu." Perlahan ia membaca judul teratas berita terbaru. Ejojo tak habis pikir dengan reaksi artisnya. Kaizo tersenyum, tidak, menyeringai tanpa ada rasa panik sedikitpun.

"Apa kau sengaja?" Ejojo menatap artisnya dengan tatapan serius. "Bukannya kau bisa membahayakan _nya_ ?"

"Bukankah bagus? Dunia mengetahui bahwa Fang ada dalam pelukanku, perlindunganku tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya." Ucap enteng Kaizo sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tapi ini bisa membahayakan dirimu, melalui bocah itu akan banyak celah yang terbuka untuk menjatuhkanmu." Ejojo bangkit dan berjalan mendekati _counter_ berniat membuat kopi yang sama. Lelaki berambut ungu itu menatapnya.

Kaizo mendengus dan tersenyum lalu berkata " Kita lihat saja nanti." Dengan segala ke angkuhannya.

Ejojo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mememilih fokus untuk menuang bubuk kopi pada cangkirnya.

"Kaizo dimana gula..." Ucapan Ejojo terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sepasang kaki ramping nan putih menuruni tangga dengan ragu ragu. Mulutnya terbuka karena kaget dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

Seorang bocah berpakaian kemeja piyama kebesaran warna abu-abu dan celana yang pendek hampir tertutup dengan piyamanya melangkah pelan sambil mengusap matanya. Mata besarnya mengerjap beberapa kali guna memperjelas penglihatannya dan mencari seseorang seperti anak anjing mencari majikannya.

" _Good morning_ Fang, tidurmu nyenyak,hm?" Kaizo lekas meninggalkan kopinya dan melangkah mendekati bocah lucu itu dan segera memeluknya. Dirinya gemas mengusak rambut ungu gelap yang lebih muda.

Entah karena mengantuk atau memang sadar bocah itu membalas lemah pelukan sang artis dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang artis.

"Ka.. Kaizo" Rengekan pelan keluar dari bibir tipis merah mudanya membuat Kaizo menahan nafas untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Ejojo terdiam bagai idiot menyaksikan adegan di depan matanya, pandangannya meneliti dari bawah kaki hingga ujung kepala bocah di pelukan Kaizo. _"Holly Shit!"_ Batinnya mengumpat.

Dan Ejojo hampir saja memasukan garam pada kopi hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

Kini Fang berada di dalam mobil mewah sang artis bersiap untuk turun karena sejak 2 menit yang lalu mobil ini telah terhenti di depan gerbang besar rumahnya. lelaki yang lebih muda dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika dia sadar sepenuhnya atas kelakuannya tadi pagi.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kaizo menyadarkan Fang dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya. Itu rumahku." Dengan kikuk bocah itu membuka pintu mobil dan turun, ia masih belum bisa menatap lelaki tampan di sebelahnya. "Te.. terimakasih, untuk kemarin dan hari ini."

Belum sempat Fang menutup pintu mobil _sport_ itu, tangannya di tahan oleh lelaki di dalam. Bocah itu menundukan tubuhnya guna melihat kedalam. "Ada apa?—"

Bibir tipisnya merasakan sentuhan yang sama seperti malam kemarin. Matanya membulat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kaizo mengecup pipinya lagi tanpa izinnya. Sadar ia dimana, Fang segara menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"I..ini di tempat umum. Bagaimana jika ada fansmu?" wajahnya memanas bagai di sengat matahari. Gugup, ia membenarkan sweaternya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan.

Lelaki yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh melihat bocah kesayangannya bertingkah menggemaskan lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembilnya. " _See you soon, baby._ Masuklah duluan aku kan menunggumu sampai kau masuk kedalam rumah. _"_

"Tidak! .. kau pergi saja duluan, aku tahu kau pasti sibuk. Aku, baik-baik saja." ucap Fang sambil menggerak-gerakan tanagannya.

"Fang, masuk lebih dulu." Tidak ada bentakan namun bagai sihir Fang di buat menurut hanya dengan kata-katanya.

Perlahan bocah itu membuka gerbang dan melangkahkan kaki perlahan tanpa membalik badan dari Kaizo. "Aku, masuk dulu. Terimakasih." Setelah itu kaki rampingnya berlari kecil memasuki rumah tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Senyuman lebar terasa tak akan luntur dari bibir sang idola. Jika di tanya,mungkin ini adalah hari terbahagianya. Tak peduli akan ada peristiwa apa untuk membayar adanya pertemuan ini. Yang ia tau bahwa, sekarang dia bersama malaikat kecilnya.

..

Pintu megah tersebut di buka,Fang melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang terasa dingin. Ia menjatuhkan badannya pada sofa ruang tengah berwarna marun. Pikirannya memutar balik ingatan kemarin malam dan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa bisa di cegah pipinya merona dan bibirnya tidak henti mengembangkan senyuman kecil malu-malu.

"Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Suara itu membuat Fang terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki oranye yang amat dia kenal.

"Boboiboy? Sejak kapan kau disini? Bagaimana kau-" Fang mendudukan dirinya di posisi yangbenar, mataya mengikuti gerakan sahabatnya yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sejam sebelum kau sampai, dan aku masih mengingat password pintu rumahmu." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku sudah, namun kau tak menjawab." Ia berucap tanpa menoleh pada lelaki berkacamata di sebelahnya.

Fang terdiam mengingat-ingat kemana rupa ponselnya setelah di _charge_ di rumah Kaizo, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak melihat notifikasi dan bodohnya lagi, ia memasang mode diam. "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh lupa."

Sebuah deheman menjadi jawaban. Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa bersalah pada sahabat oranyenya. "Kau marah?"

"Semalam kau dimana?"

"Aku..aku ada di rumah teman. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya" Fang mengalihkan pandangan dari sorot manik hazel di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku tidak mengingat banyak, aku rasa aku langsung tertidur begitu sampai rumahnya." Fang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Boboiboy. "Lupakan, aku disini untuk mempersiapkan barang-barangmu untuk sekolah. Semoga kau tidak lupa jika 2 hari lagi kau akan memulai kelas di sekolah barumu."

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa."Fang berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

"Itulah gunanya aku disini. Di perjalanan kesini aku sudah membeli sebagian kebutuhanmu, aku juga membawakan buku miliku dulu, jadi kau bisa belajar dari sana sebelum mendapat buku baru dari pihak sekolah." Ujar Boboiboy panjang lebar seraya mengikuti lelaki rambut ungu di depannya.

Mata Fang membulat ketika melihat hampir semua kebutuhannya telah tersedia di atas kasur tidurnya. Fang berbalik dan tersenyum haru pada sahabatnya. "Boboiboy, terimakasih."

"Kau memang harus berterimakasih padaku." Ucapnya seraya dengusan bangga.

"Aku akan mengganti ini semua. Aku merasa tidak enak."

"Oh ayolah... aku seperti orang asing bagimu." Lelaki oranye itu gemas lalu mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Tapi.." Fang mengerjapkan matanya lucu, memainkan jarinya sendiri.

"Traktir saja aku coklat panas di cafe kakekku."

"Baiklah.. akanku traktir sampai kau kembung." Fang tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dasar.." Boboiboy gemas untuk mengusak helaian ungu tua lelaki di hadapannya. "Fang,ada yang aku ingin tanyakan."

"Katakan saja."

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?"

Pertanyaan Boboiboy sedikit membuat Fang tertegun. _Apa dia melihatnya?_ Fang mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku-buku yang di tumpuk. "Dia... teman lamaku."

"Ah begitu." Boboiboy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dan terdiam menatap Fang dengan tatapan yang terluka.

" _Kau berbohong bahkan melihat semuanya Fang. Aku melihat apa yang Dia lakukan padamu."_

..

Kini Kaizo tengah duduk dengan santai di sofa tepat di depan sang produser. Tidak usah di tanya Kaizo telah mengerti kenapa dia dipanggil kesini.

"Kaizo, kau mengerti keadaannya bukan?" lelaki tegas dengan rambut hitam itu bicara.

"Tentu." Jawab Kaizo singkat.

"Kita harus meluruskan kabar ini, secepatnya. Aku akan memanggil beberapa media nanti malam." Lelaki itu menyenderka di kursi tingginya, raut wajahnya tidak menampilkan amarah. "Aku memberimu kebebasan, Kaizo. Tapi lain kali usahakan hati-hati."

"Terimakasih, aku akan undur diri." Kaizo lekas berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut di susul oleh Ejojo.

Lelaki tinggi bermata merah muda itu berjalan memasuki lift beberapa staff sedikit meliriknya ketika melintas lalu berbisik. Ejojo tidak bisa berkomentar banyak, karena dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan oleh atasannya ini.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan nanti?" tanya Ejojo ketika mereka sudah memasuki lift.

"Tidak ada, aku akan diam mengikuti petunjuk produser." Tangannya dia masukan dalam saku berpose santai. Ejojo lagi-lagi di buat diam, ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Seketika Kaizo teringat oleh lelaki kecilnya, ah dia sudah merindukannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet kontak nama favoritenya. Cukup lama nada tunggu terdengar sampai suara lembut menyapanya.

" _Halo, Fang di sini."_

Bibirnya seketika menyunggiingkan senyum lebar. Kakinya melangkah keluar lift menuju basment tempat dimana mobilnya di parkir. Oke, Ejojo merasa sangat terabaikan disini.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, _little boy?"_ Kaizo bisa membayangkan wajah terkejut lelaki kecilnya.

" _Kaizo!? Dari mana kau tau nomorku?"_

Kaizo terkekeh, "Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu, sebaiknya kau menyimpan nomorku dan menempatkannya pada nomor satu panggilan cepat."

" _Ah.. kau penuh misteri, baiklah akan ku lakukan, kau tidak sibuk?"_

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku, nanti sore baru aku memiliki jadwal untuk datang ke suatu acara." Lelaki itu memasuki mobil yang telah Ejojo nyalakan.

" _Menyanyi?"_

"Tentu, apa lagi, aku seorang penyanyi kalau kau lupa."

Ada jeda sedikit dari sebrang sana, hingga Kaizo memutuskan untuk bicara lagi, "Sedang apa kau sekarang?"

Sungguh Ejojo ingin segera turun dari mobil dan menyetop taksi. Atasanya sekarang bagai remaja yang tengah terkena virus parah merah jambu. Ejojo bergidik geli.

" _Aku... sedang bersama Boboiboy."_

"Boboiboy?" untuk kali ini Ejojo sedikit melirik karena nama yang Kaizo ucapkan. Ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

" _Um, ya. Aku sedang menemaninya meminum coklat panas di kafe milik kakeknya."_

"Ah, begitu? apakah enak?"

" _Ya! Kau harus mencobanya, aku yakin kau akan langsung menyukainya."_ Suaranya begitu beremangat.

"Benarkah? Kirimkan aku alamatnya, aku akan segera kesana."

" _Apa?...uh...baiklah"_

Sambungan itu terputus, Kaizo melirik Ejojo yang dari tadi mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Lelaki rambut hijau itu tetap fokus menyetir.

"Kita putar arah, menuju kafe ini." Kaizo meletakan ponselnya pada _dashboard_ untuk menunjukan arah jalan. Ejojo mengehela nafas dengan berat hati menuruti permintaan artisnya.

.

.

Gedung itu berdiri tegak menuju langit tinggi. Dengan elegan tertulis pada bagian depan " _Wang Corporation"_ , perusahaan industri besar di Malaysia yang sempat mengalami penurunan dan pergantian pemilik kini masih tetap berjaya selama 7 tahun walau tidak sehebat dulu.

Tanpa di duga setelah kehilangan sang presiden direkturnya _Wang Corp_ menyatakan bersedia menjadi perusahaan industri di bawah naungan _Borara Corporation_. _Borara Corp_ memang telah menjadi perusahaan senior, namun masyarakat tetap tidak menduga dengan langkah mengejutkan ini.

Masyarakat tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cara Borara mengambil alih perusahaan Wang, dan Borara tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka tahu.

Perusahaan Wang kini di pegang oleh Presdir Zola, sepupu jauh dari mendiang Tuan seorang Preseden Direktur tidak mudah, apalagi dengan berbagai tekanan yang di luncurkan oleh Borara. Presdir Zola mengerti kebusukan Borara, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerahkan _Wang Corp_ sepenuhnya karena ia tahu.

Hanya keturunan Wang asli yang bisa memutuskan untuk memberi seluruh perusahaan kepada perusahaan lain. Dan Presdir Zola selalu melindungi dari jauh harapan terakhirnya, putra tunggal Wang. Wang Fang.

Sungguh ia selalu berdoa demi keselamatan putra tunggal itu. Ia tidak bisa melindunginya terus menerus dari kekejian Borara. Pria merah itu pasti akan mengerahkan segala cara demi mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh _Wang Corp_. Dan Zola selalu berharap putra kecil itu menemukan pelindungnya.

Zola mendengar kabar bahwa sang putra tunggal telah kembali ketanah airnya, dan itu membuat ia khawatir. Borara bisa datang kapan saja dan memulai aksinya pada sang putra tunggal.

Sekertarisnya memberi tahu bahwa ia memiliki tamu penting yang menunggunya di ruang rapat siang ini. ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan ia temui.

Dua daun pintu coklat itu terbuka, Zola melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang entah mengapa terasa mencekam.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Presiden Direktur Zola." Nada yang mengejek dan penuh kelicikan terdengar, Zola menaha nafas dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Borara, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya Presdir Zola _to the point_.

"Woah santai, aku hanya berkunjung kawan." Tawa menyebalkan terdengar setelah kalimatnya usai.

"Saya butuh mengartikan dengan jelas maksud 'berkunjung' yang anda ucapkan." Presdir itu duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Borara.

"oh, kau sangat sarkas." Lelaki berambut merah itu bangkit berjalan mendekati kursi sang presdir. "Ku dengar putra tunggal Wang telah kembali ke Malaysia."

Zola merutuk dalam hati, "Ya, aku baru tahu pagi tadi." Pundaknya menegang karena di cengkram tangan besar Borara.

"Kalau begitu ajaklah dia jalan jalan di perusahaan miliknya, bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?" tampangnya terlihat senang yang di buat-buat.

"Aku hanya mengetahui kabar kepulangannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang."Tentu dia berbohong, Zola selalu memantau Fang dari jauh demi keselamatannya.

"kurasa aku tau, hari ini aku berniat mengunjungi rumah kediaaman Wang." Borara mendekat, mengatakan sesuat di telinga sang Presdir. "Mungkin aku bisa _berdiskusi_ dengannya."

Sang presdir berdiri dari duduknyadan menatap tajam Borara, "Jangan kau berani menyentuhnya, Borara!"

Borara tertawa, "Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, posisimu hanya sementara jika kau lupa."

"Aku tak akan biarkan kau melukainya!" Pria itu mengancam serius lelaki ankuh berambut merah di depannya, tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

" _Well_ , kita lihat saja." Lelaki merah itu berjalan keluar ruangan berniat meninggalkan Zola. "Selamat siang, Tuan Presdir, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi, memijat pelipisnya. Terlalu banyak masalah yang ia pikirkan, namun untuk saat ini keselamatan si putra kecil adalah prioritasnya, berharap keberadaannya tidak dapat di endus oleh penciuman Borara.

"Fang aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

"Temanmu akan kesini?" Pertanyaan itu langsung saja terlontar ketika Fang mematikan sambungan telefonnya.

"Uh..iya, dia ingin mencoba coklat panas disini." Lelaki imut itu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Boboiboy hanya mengagguk- angguk, sebetulnya ia sedang menebak nebak siapa yang akan ia jumpai nanti.

Televisi yang di pasang menempel pada dinding kafe menampilkan acara gosip yang terkenal. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Fang memerhatikan kabar pertama yang mereka tampilkan.

" _Akhir-akhir ini kabar panas datang dari penyanyi solo yang baru saja kembali dari Asia Tournya, dengan seorang lelaki yang intim menjadikan ia buah bibir terpanas hari ini. menanggapi kejadian ini pihak manejer Kaizo akan mengundang pers malam ini."_

Fang hampir menyemburkan coklatnya ketika melihat lampiran foto yang di tampilkan acara tersebut. _"Ya tuhan, sejak kapan!?"_

Boboiboy memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Fang ketika melihat acara gosip tersebut. Lelaki oranye itu berdehem tidak suka,namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Fang, itu bukan kau'kan?"

Fang menoleh horor, dengan gelagapan ia menjawab, "Te..tentu saja bukan, yang memakai sweater baby blue seperti bukan aku saja, ahahahah aku yakin ini hanya kebetulan." Jarinya menggaruk pipinya canggung. Dia tidak menyangka akan mengalami situasi seperti ini, kenapa juga ia terus berbohong.

"Kau yakin?" Alis boboiboy terangkat sebelah meyakinkan.

"I..ya, iya.. kau tidak percaya padaku?" Fang menegakkan badannya dan memukul pelan pundak Boboiboy mencoba mencairkan suasana.

..

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggang lelaki berkacamata yang sedang asik menikmati coklat panasnya dari belakang. Fang dapat merasakan beban di pundaknya, segera ia menoleh pada pelaku yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Astaga, kau mengejutkanku." Fang sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya karena demi apapun jaraknya teramat dekat dengan lelaki di sampingnya, bahkan hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu." lelaki itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, lalu tanpa ragu mengecup pipi lelaki dalam pelukannya.

"Kaizo!" Pekik Fang ketika merasakan pipinya di kecup. Lelaki di belakangnya membuat gestur untuk diam dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut.

Sadar dengan situasi, Fang merutuki mulutnya. Ini di tempat umum dan ramai, Kaizo datang tanpa di sadari saja sudah sangat beruntung mengingat statusnya, bahkan namanya baru saja di sebut-sebut di televisi. Fang menggumankan kata maaf padanya.

Ah jika kalian bertanya dimana Boboiboy, dia disana. Melihat semua adegan yang terasa lebih menyakitkan di depan matanya. Oh, apa kalian ingat apa yang baru saja Fang katakan pada Boboiboy? Ia tidak berhubungan dengan artis solo bernama Kaizo ini, dia bukanlah orang yang ada bersama Kaizo di dalam foto itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang, seorang artis papan atas bernama Kaizo baru saja mengecup pipinya, bahkan ia tidak kaget atau histeris sama sekali. Mana ada orang yang biasa-biasa saja di kecup oleh artis tampan sepertinya kalau bukan orang itu sudah mengenal dekat artis tersebut. Fang, kau pembohong yang buruk.

Boboiboy berdehem keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "Aku masih disini jika kalian tidak sadar." Ucapnya sarkas.

"Ah maafkan ketidak sopananku" Kaizo mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Kaizo, dan kau pasti Boboiboy.. aku banyak mendengarmu dari Fang."

"Hm, ya. Aku terkejut aku bisa bertemu denganu disini, ternyata _teman lama sahabatku_ adalah seorang artis." Dengan senyum di paksakan Boboiboy tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan sang artis.

"Dan ini Ejojo, asistenku."Kaizo melirik kebelakang tepat pada lelaki berambut hijau yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Oh, dia kah yang saat itu menelfonmu ratusan kali?" Ucap gampang Fang dengan wajah polosnya, Kaizo tertawa seketika.

Ejojo tersenyum kaku, "Ejojo." Dan menunduk sedikit memberi salam.

Boboiboy memanggil Ochobot untuk memesankan coklat panas. Sungguh Boboiboy tidak menyukai situasi ini, perhatian Fang seluruhnya teralihkan pada lelaki rambut pantat ayam itu.

"Boboiboy, apa kau memiliki kerabat yang bekerja di interpol?" Tanya Ejojo tiba-tiba mengalihkan semua perhtian padanya dan lelaki oranye dinosaurus itu.

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Ayahku seorang interpol, dan aku memang cukup mengenal teman teman ayahku."

Ejojo sedikit terdiam lalu mengangguk, "Ah begitu, pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan namamu, aku memiliki kenalan seorang interpol, namanya Adudu jika kau pernah mendengar."

"Ahh, Paman Adudu, aku dekat dengannya.. dia adalah mantan partner kerja ayahku." Boboiboy sedikit tertarik dengan pria rambut hijau yang di bawa oleh Kaizo.

"Benarkah? Wah dunia sungguh sempit." Ejojo tersenyum dengan arti yang tak bisa Boboiboy mengerti.

Melihat Boboiboy merasa nyaman dengan tamunya Fang sedikit merasa lega, karena ia tahu mood Boboiboy sangat turun ketika Kaizo datang. Seketika ia ingat dengan acara gosip beberapa menit lalu.

"Kaizo.. apakah tidak apa-apa kau keluar begini?" Suara Fang sedikit berbisik.

"Aku bebas mau keluar kemana saja _baby_ , memangnya aku harus terkurung di kantor agensi?" jawabnya sambil menikmati coklat panasnya.

"Bukan, tapi kau tau... berita itu.. dan acaramu nanti malam ." Fang memainkan ujung bajunya, sungguh ia takut memberikan pengaruh buruk pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

Kaizo merangkul pinggang Fang lagi, "Jangan khawatir Fang, semua akan baik-baik saja, kalau mau kau boleh datang di acara pers nanti." Dan Fang hanya mengagguk mengiyakan.

Matahari terus bergerak membuat waktu menjadi semakin sore, dan Fang memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya sebelum malam, Fang juga memaksa Kaizo untuk pergi karena ia tahu banyak acara yang akan ia hadiri beberapa jam nanti.

"Kau yakin pulang kerumahmu? Kau akan sendirian disana.." ucap Kaizo tidak yakin. Ia tidak ingin terpisah dengan lelaki berkacamata ini, tapi pekerjaan memaksanya untuk berpisah.

"Tenang saja, aku punya Boboiboy yang akan melindungiku." Boboiboy mengangkat dagunya bangga merasa Fang lebih memilihnya dari pada si Artis.

"Baiklah-baiklah, hubungi aku segera jika ada apa-apa, oke?" Kaizo menunduk sedikit, mengangkat dagu Fang lalu mengacak-acak gemas rambutsilelakiyanglebih muda tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi dua orang di belakangnnya.

Wajah Fang memerah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. "Bodoh, ini tempat umum, kau ingin membuat kabar baru di media lagi!?" tangan mungilnya memukul dada bidang sang artis.

Sang artis hanya tertawa lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi lalu melangkah keluar kafe di ikuti oleh asistennya.

"Sialan." Guman Boboiboy mengepal tangannya erat, rahangnya terlihat mengeras berusaha meredam emosinya yang telah sampai ubun-ubun.

..

" _-Interaksinya dengan seorang lelaki yang intim menjadikan ia buah bibir terpanas hari ini. menanggapi kejadian ini pihak manejer Kaizo akan mengundang pers malam ini."-_

Tentu acara gosip di televisi akan tersebar di seluruh negeri selama saluran itu dapat di akses. Entah suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan, lelaki berambut merah pemilik _Borara Corporation_ tidak sengaja menoonton acara tersebut dengan penuh senyum licik ketika ia berada di dalam mobil mewahnya.

" _Well-well,_ aku tidak usah mencarimu, kau muncul dengan sendirinya di hadapanku. Dan apa yang ku temui, aku dapat memancing dua ikan sekaligus" Tangannya bersedikap angkuh di depan dada.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Leader of_ _Murky Mask_ , Kaizo."

.

.

.

.

Matanya tertutup, karena sapuan bedak dari penatarias demi tuntutan di depan jumpa pers akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Mood Kaizo ada di urutan teratas karena telah bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya.

Sebuah getaran berasal dari meja rias, dari ponsel sang artis. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera Kaizo membuka pesan itu, berharap kabar dari sang lelaki kecil. Namun matanya sedikit melebar membaca isi pesan tersebut, rahangnya mengeras.

 **0xxxxxxxxx**

 **From: unknow**

 **.**

" **I found him"**

"SIALAN!" teriakannya membuat sang penatarias terkejut, ponsel pintarnya telah rusak karena di lempar membentur dinding. Dan pikirannya di masuki oleh segala kekhawatiran pada satu orang.

"Fang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Hello, aku seneng masih ada yang inget sama ff ini hahaha, maaf aku lama banget ngelanjutin ff ini, aku ga bakal bikin cerita ini gantung tanpa ending,aku juga ga niat bikin dengan chapter yg banyak tergantung dengan konflik ini selesai, apa masih ada yang mau baca, atau harus saya berhentikan saja di sini?

Tell me your opinion in review box, thankyou.

-Aziichi-


End file.
